The Miko's Taiyoukai
by Shinba - Yuki-Onee-san
Summary: Inuyasha no longer loves Kagome, so he bocomes cold and violent. Sesshoumaru finds the miko floating, injured in a river, what will he do with the miko, kill her, or help her? Sesshoumaru x Kagome
1. Chapter 1, Meeting

The rain fell down his face and continued to wet his clothing and body

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

**I would like to first say that I do not own Inuyasha in any way. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

The rain fell down his face and continued to wet his clothing and body. Standing beside a stream also wasn't getting him any dryer. He could only stop and stare at the lifeless thing that was floating in his river. He trudged through the water and retrieved the dark and dirty thing from the river that shined brightly even in the dark rain. He laid the heavy, but soft thing down on the grass and immediately remembered this scent. This miko, the one whom had tried to slash his arm off, and also the same one who seemed to always be around Inuyasha, always showing the foolish boy the proper way to go. He could have killed her right then and there, but somehow, he couldn't do it. Instead, he carried her back to the shelter where Rin and Jaken awaited his return.

"Sesshoumaru sama! Welcome back!" Rin cheered. A large grin had surrounded her face, but only until she noticed the slender black thing that was draped over his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru sama, what is that?" she questioned.

Sesshoumaru softly laid the body down on the dry ground, causing it too to become wet. "The miko" he said slowly.

Rin quickly realized that she was indeed looking at the body of Kagome, one of her friends. "Se… se…. SESSHOUMARU SAMA!" at this point, tears began to stream down her face "did you kill her? Why? Why did you have to kill Kagome? She was my friend! My friend!! How co-"she was cut off by Sesshoumaru, who put his hand gently on Rin's trembling lip.

"This Sesshoumaru found the miko on the river bank. I did not harm her. She is still breathing though, so don't cry. Tell Jaken to heal her while I go look for dinner." With that, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and into the forest. Rin softly rubbed Kagome's arm and whispered to her until Jaken returned and indeed helped her.

The Taiyoukai returned to the campsite with a bundle of fish, which he had already cleaned, and some green colored herbs. He handed the items to Rin as she asked Jaken about Kagome's condition.

"I told you, you stupid girl, the miko is simply sleeping now!" Jaken snapped.

"But, she's not dying? No bleeding?" the child continued. "And she won't die? Really Jaken Sama? Really?"

"YES! The miko will live; all that she has now are a few cuts and bruises! Nothing to fret over!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshoumaru could only ignore his two bickering companions. _Why had he saved that miko? She was his brother's miko!_ _He could have killed her and then killed his brother once he became weak! _Sesshoumaru stopped thinking and breathed in deeply. Rin's smell of soft, bright flowers, Jaken's sent of cold, demonic ash, the smell of the fish cooking over the fire, but then there was a new scent- something, sweet. Almost heavenly, a scent he had never breathed before. He finally realized that it was the miko that had this scent. Familiar, yet unfamiliar. Soft and comforting, even the air around her was peaceful, that is, until she woke up.

"Where…… where…… where am I?" the young miko turned to see only Sesshoumaru. Rin and Jaken had gone out to play while he was forced to watch over the girl.

"Sesshoumaru? Huh…." The air around her went from peaceful and tired, to confused and tired to stunned and awake.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Not sooner had her eyes opened had she closed them in an enormous shriek. Sesshoumaru stood expecting a surprise attack, but instead the miko slowly crawled backwards in fear and confusion. Sesshoumaru returned to his seat in the corner of the warm cave and beckoned to Kagome to return

"Its either you return to the woods in search of Inuyasha, and end up getting eaten by a demon, or you stay here and get better, then, I will bring you back to that foolish hanyou. As Rin has requested, this Sesshoumaru will not hurt you" Sesshoumaru said before closing his eyes.

Kagome hesitated, she didn't know if he would kill her or not, even though he said he wouldn't. She decided to trust, though, she knew it was probably because she had a fever.

"fine." She said softly in a tired voice.

She then laid down to rest, feeling woozy for moving so quickly. About 10 minutes later, after she was deep in sleep, a fly landed on her cheek. Sesshoumaru noticed and moved forward to swat the fly. Once he had done so he noticed how close she really was, he slowly touched her silky hair and caressed it softly, sinking his claws into her hair and pulling his fingers effortlessly through it. For a few moments, he didn't think, but of course, his mind caught up with him and he noticed his actions. He quickly pulled his claw away and retreated to his corner in the cave

"Inu…. inu…. Inuyasha…" she murmured. Tears began to roll down her checks that were flushed with color. Why? He thought. Why did that Hanyou's woman seem so sad to be around him?

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha yelled.

"She couldn't have gotten far…perhaps she is still alright" Miroku said kindly to the crying Shippo. "Her bag is still here though"

"God, now we have to lengthen our trip! What does she think she's doing anyway? God, I mean really, talk about inconsiderate!! This just shows ho much better Kikyo is than

Ka-" the Hanyou was stopped only by a hand that slapped him across the face.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop, I will have to kill you" Sango hissed, tears welling up in her anger filled eyes.

"You know what, YOU look for Kagome, I just don't care anymore" Inuyasha hissed back before walking towards the village that kikyo was currently resigning at.

"Inuyasha has become very cold. I think that if Kagome is with him, he would do nothing but dull her warmth and love" Sango hatefully said.

"Sango, I think that may just be the very sad truth" the sad monk replied

Kagome opened her eyes and realized once again that she was in a cave alone with Sesshoumaru. The person whom threatened her life more than once, and the person who had lost his arm due to her actions. But she noticed then for the first time that he had two arms.

"You have, two arms, how?" Kagome bluntly asked

"It grew back" the Taiyoukai replied without opening an eye.

"What? That fast? But, that's…. impossible, even for a Taiyoukai as yourself!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed at her "you are the woman who caused it, why should you want to know?"

"Well, because….. I felt bad, I mean, we took away on of your arms, how would you carry Rin on your back? And you must have become weak!"

"Hah. You think too little of this Sesshoumaru. I still had another arm. I was still stronger than the foolish hanyou which you cling to so dearly"

Kagome sat back on the small mat. Foolish, that was for sure, also cold, and mean and rude and heartless. Kagome knew that she no longer loved Inuyasha, and that his love for her had faded as well. But still, she felt a sting of loss when she thought of the fact that Inuyasha still had kikyo. She wanted to leave his side so much, but she stayed for her friends, who worried about her so much. She knew that Inuyasha only stayed to collect the last two shards of the jewel. Even though she loved him so much, and had tried so hard, kikyo had in fact, won. She unknowingly had begun to cry.

"stop." The Taiyoukai bellowed.

Kagome wiped her tears and looked at the Taiyoukai, whom also looked at her. She wondered quietly to herself _is this guy really that scary? He could have killed me by now. Maybe Inuyasha is too hard on him. Wait, why? why am I still here? Why did he save me from the river?_

"Why, did you save me from the river?" she asked.

"why? Because I didn't want a dead miko in the water that Rin plays in. How, did you manage to even get caught in the water?"

Kagome laid back "well, I got in a fight with Inuyasha. And he got kind of violent, so I ran away. I guess after running for so long I collapsed in the river."

"You mean, Inuyasha was the one whom caused your wounds? I thought that he was your mate."

"Yes, Inuyasha caused my wounds and others, though, he is not my mate. He isn't even close. Once kikyo returned to him he has lost all of his love for me, also, all of his respect."

Sesshoumaru felt angry at his half brother for causing this person such pain, but did not know why. He turned away and Kagome closed her eyes. They both did not know why they wanted to talk so much, I mean, they hated each other, didn't they?

Kagome sat up and put her face in her hands. She couldn't cry anymore, neither did she want to. "I wish I had some chocolate right now." she said sadly.

The Taiyoukai looked at her with surprise on his face. She knew what he was thinking before he even said it. "What is chocolate you wonder? Its sweet and dark and very yummy.. I should have some in my bag……" it was only then that the young miko noticed that she had left her bag at the camp. The bag that had her chocolate, the jewel shards, and her very important change of clothes.

"umm, Sesshoumaru… when would be the earliest time for me to go home?" Kagome asked with a small voice.

The Taiyoukai stood and looked down at the girl. "now" he bent down so that she could get on and within seconds he bounded out of the cave.

Guwaaa I hate this chapter!! I'll get better soon….. hopefully!! Anyway, I wont continue if I don't get any reviews!!so… review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2, Revenge

**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way. All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Uwaii! thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and faved! im really, really happy that everyone liked it! though, i must say, i really pushed myself through this chapter thanks to the... motivation of the following pople,**

**Sunkissedkelsey, kyekye, sesshygirl15 (and her c2 community!) and Shadow Archer !!**

**also to the c2 community Kurama Kagome Sesshoumaru !! ok, ill shut up now, you, GO READ!**

**The Miko's Taiyoukai chapter 2  
**

After a short distance of running Sesshoumaru could smell his revolting brother's scent. He leapt through the trees faster than usual. Of course this was because of the young girl who now sat on his back her chest pushing against him. Her pink t-shirt was so thin that he began to notice that she had something on under that didn't exactly feel like flesh……

"You can stop here" the miko said sadly.

Sesshoumaru slowed to a stop just in front of a camp that contained a fire, a mysterious looking thing that stood like a small house and a large yellow bag.

"WAI! its been SOO long since I saw you! Oh my dear bag!" Kagome squeaked. Only after a few moments of love for her bag did she notice that Sesshoumaru was still standing behind her, now, with a puzzled look on his face. She quickly stood and shook off her new found bag. She had intended to say thank you to him but before she could he retreated back to the forest. Somehow, she felt sad and alone now, but she had no idea why. This feeling of sadness was quickly replaced when she heard Sango yelling her name.

"Kagome!!" Sango yelled.

"Sango! Oh my gosh Sango! I missed you so much!"

Sango squeezed Kagome tightly as Kagome noticed that she was crying.

"I thought that you might have died! You've been gone for two days already!"

Kagome smiled and held Sango just as tight "its okay, im back now, and see, im unharmed! Though, I do need to change, and bathe. Ya' know I even fell in a river!"

Sango let go of Kagome as she exchanged hugs with Shippo and Miroku. Now, the only one left to speak to Kagome as Inuyasha. But instead of using words he used his hand, and gave her a sharp slap on the face. She stood hanging her head as Inuyasha gave her an earful. Her face was stinging, but her heart hurt more. _How did I ever love him? How did I manage to think that he had a kind heart? I guess, this is his true nature_ the miko thought.

Inuyasha noticed that she wasn't listening and gave her push because of his irritation. Though, it was hard enough to push her into the tent that stood behind her. She crashed into the tent and was lost in a large blue mess.

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo cried.

Kagome sat up clutching her side, the spot in which was scratched by the metal of the tent.

"Haha, just a little fall, that's all" the miko said dropping her hand, revealing a large blood stain on her thin pink shirt. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood and stared in surprise. The miko looked back with the same look until she noticed that she was bleeding. But, it wasn't the tent that had caused the wound, it was her _older_ wound that had opened and was now bleeding. She felt a little woozy.

"Guys, its okay, you don't have to look at me like that! Its... it's uhh, just a little... little scratch is all—"

--

Sesshoumaru sat, fuming with anger, in the bushes. _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!_ _Slapping a girl? Hah! How does he even consider himself a man? And hitting his MATE--_

"_no, im not his mate"_

Sesshoumaru remembered the Miko's sad words that night. But still, he could not forgive his brother for slapping her, though, he didn't know why. Really, he didn't know why he was sitting in the bushes watching the girl. Neither did he know why he cared so much. Suddenly, Kagome was pushed into the mysterious looking house by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood and almost ran to assist the girl when he remembered where he was and sat back down. The demon slayer, the fox demon and the monk all ran to the girl's side in order to aid her. He could see her again. But not for long as soon her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she fell backwards. Sesshoumaru realized that if he were to stay, he would stop thinking and go to help her. So, he began his walk back to Rin and Jaken.

--

Kagome could have sworn that she saw someone moving in the bushes while Sango bandaged her side. Miroku was sitting around the fire along with Shippo. Inuyasha had stormed off into the village, obviously going to kikyo. Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, who was finishing up the bandaging.

"Sango… im sorry." Kagome said sadly.

Sango looked a bit ruffled. "No, don't apologize. It's bad enough that you have to deal with Inuyasha, I had to deal with him for two days and already I've slapped him and threatened him too!" Sango let a thin smile spread across her face.

"He deserved it though." Miroku said smiling at Sango.

"What could have changed him so much?" Sango questioned quietly

"I believe that it may have been kikyo, I mean, he is always around her, and she isn't exactly a teddy bear."

Sango laughed with Miroku. Kagome sat as they chatted but her expression did not change, even when Sango applied the antiseptic. She couldn't help but feel lonely. She had lost the one that she had loved so much, that she had tried so hard for. But she couldn't, nor did she want to, cry. Why? Why should she cry for him? It was all just a joke for him. She wondered if he even loved her in the first place. She knew that he didn't love her enough because no matter what she did, he always chose kikyo first. She had told herself that if he loved kikyo more, it was okay, but she had always resented it. She hadn't gotten over him that day. But now she had. Before, the words 'Inuyasha loved kikyo' gave her the feeling of a sharp object ramming through her heart, now, she felt nothing. She snapped back to reality as she noticed that Sango and Miroku were looking at her. Shippo had fallen asleep. She felt tired, even though she had slept a lot through the last two days.

The miko stood, causing Sango and Miroku to jump.

"Im going back to my time for now" Kagome continued while grabbing her bag "please, don't worry, I just feel like seeing my family….. Goodbye" And with that, she walked away from the camp, and towards the well.

--

--

--

To days had gone by since Kagome last spoke to anyone. Her mother began to worry about the tired looking girl, who quietly opened the fridge, and grabbed some milk. Kagome sat down at the table and her mother joined her.

"Are you alright Kagome? Troubles with Inuyasha?" her mother asked, while softly placing a hand on Kagome's arm. Kagome noticed the troubled look in her mother's eye. The true look of concern.

"Well, mom, the person I used to love has changed a lot, and I know I don't love him anymore, but I still think about it. How can I make myself stop thinking about it?"

"Well, are you sure that you are over him? Maybe, there are some lingering feelings that are deep down?"

"Maybe. But, how do I get rid of those?"

"You know what, I say that you should dress your self up really nice, makeup and all, and go up to inuya—ahhh, this person and say 'Person, I do not love you anymore' then maybe, you will feel a but better!"

The light in Kagome's eyes flickered as she stood up.

"Your right mom! Im going to go her dressed, then, im going back to the feudal era!"

Kagome raced to the bathroom to turn on her curling iron. Then she jumped into her closet to pick something out. She chose a backless, black top that connected on the back of her neck. It was made of silk and shimmered even in the dark of her closet. She picked out some black jeans and black heels. She handed the clothing to her mother who knew to iron them. She then put on dark eye shadow and eye liner. She knew she didn't need mascara because she already had long lashes. Kagome picked up the curling iron and began curling her hair. Once she finished she pulled it back in a ponytail, letting the curls fall behind, also leaving a small, curly bang in front. She returned to her mother who had by now finished ironing her clothes. The miko jumped into the clothing and looked in the mirror. She did look very nice; you could have never thought that she had been crying for the past month!

"Thanks mom" Kagome said kindly to her mother who smiled back.

The miko filled her backpack with clothing, toys and candy for Shippo, her portable grill, and her laptop. She had never brought that before, so she decided why not? What could happen? Kagome grabbed her backpack and opened the shrine door to the well. _Here goes nothing _she thought as she jumped down the old well.

Upon her arrival to the camp, Kagome noticed that for once, everyone was there; Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and even Inuyasha. What she didn't notice right away was that kikyo was sitting beside Inuyasha. She hesitated. _NO! Kagome you are stronger than that! Don't let that bitch get you down! Yeah! That's right you swear at her! Way to go! You can do it!_ Kagome straightened herself out and walked towards the camp. Miroku turned and was stunned. He couldn't even say her name, for the beauty that she was emitting was so awesome, even the lecherous monk couldn't speak. Soon everyone was looking at her as she dropped her bag and stomped over to Inuyasha. She had planned and rehearsed in her head, so she knew hat to do.

"Inuyasha. I do not love you anymore" she continued as the hanyou stood. "You have caused me a great deal of pain emotionally, and physically. I will stay with you until the jewel shards have been collected, then, I want nothing to do with you." Inuyasha seemed surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. All she could do was smile, she still had one more thing to her him back for.

"As I said, you caused me a lot of physical pain, so not I would like to get my revenge if you don't mind." Inuyasha looked baffled as she slapped him on the face. But before he could hit her back she let out the final blow

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI. OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, **OSUWARI!!"** Kagome breathed heavily andwatched the red lump on the ground move. After a few moments, it registered in her mind to run. But first she kicked off her heels and threw them at Inuyasha.

As she was running, she could see Inuyasha in the corner of her eye standing up again, then falling down.

"Ass" she said under her breath.

She had run for almost fifteen minutes and her backpack felt heavier with every step. She decided to rest beside a stream. But only just before she plopped down, did she notice the figure on the other side of the stream…..

--

Sesshoumaru had finished cleaning the fish for Rin when he noticed something on the other side of the stream. _THE MIKO!_ He thought frantically. Wait, he was the great and awesome Sesshoumaru, whose name instilled fear in all humans, why was he afraid of a small miko? _HAH! _He thought, _that's because im NOT afraid... she's just…..a very strong miko! That's it! And she has…. Great purifying powers! Yes! AND if I were to be purified…. Nobody would take care of Rin! And….. She would die! Aha!! That's why! But still, how could I possibly even think of fear? That not it._ Sesshoumaru looked at the miko once more. Her hair was curled, yet slightly ruffled, her clothes were wrinkled and shaken. Her makeup was still intact, yet slightly running. Still, she looked amazing. like a shining star in the dark night light. Sesshoumaru also noticed the excessive amount of cleavage that the miko was showing. Perhaps that was……

"Sesshoumaru!" the miko yelled happily. Sesshoumaru noticed that she had stood while he was thinking. He also remembered that he was holding three humongous fish. The miko trudged through the water all the way over to Sesshoumaru. This time, she was carrying the yellow bag.

"Hi Sesshoumaru! Umm, I was wondering…" Sesshoumaru lost himself in looking at her, her face, her clothing, then at her cleavage. Of course, he was the amazing Sesshoumaru, and resisted the want to change his expression, though, it was difficult, he managed to keep a straight face while watching her. She spoke the whole time about something he wasn't paying attention to until she asked a question.

"Would it be possible for me to stay with you guys for a little while?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru was so tongue tied that all he did was turn and walk towards his cave, where Rin and Jaken waited. _What am I doing? Why was I even looking at that miko in such a way? Though, she is very attractive….. NO! She's not, not at all no no no no no no no no! _ Sesshoumaru wondered what he was becoming, when he noticed that Kagome was quietly following behind. _I hate humans_ he thought to himself. _Especially this miko!_

Kagome walked behind Sesshoumaru as he seemed quite distracted.

"must be about Rin" she said quietly to herself. Though, he was very handsome, visibly more than Inuyasha, so she got flustered quite easily._ Hmph, its still the same Sesshoumaru that tried to kill me, he probably hates me too!_ Though, she had no idea why she cared._ I kind of get the feeling that these next few days might be a little……. Difficult!_

--

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ITS FINALLY Over!! W000000000000000000T!! "Yuki you still have to do the rest of the chapters" oh... yeah!!**

**aha! im having fun with this so far! sesshy is getting a little perverted tho... uh oh... bwahahahahaha, the next chappie will be better tho! i promised myself that i would make this one longer, but not too long... so, i hope you all like it! But remember, i live on reviews, so if i die, the story dies too!! so review review review! (i just rhymed! ohhhhh yeah!!) (oh, and the mysterious house, as you can guess, is in fact a tent!)**


	3. Chapter 3, Goodbye

**YAY! the third chappie! oh my gosh, this one took alot out of me! well, okay Yuki, no more procastinating. Its time for the sad and true news.**

**i may not be able to continue writing!**

**as many of you know, i am a manga artist, and my manga is in the development stages, and kiri chan is busting my butt about this, she says that its not worth it, (i think it is! p.s. kiri chan is my writer, im going to add our website link soon... im under the name of Ame chan!) and she wants me to end it so that i can concentrate on the manga. I really mean this now, i NEED you to tell your friends about this and everything, please, i want to continue, but kiri is right, i have alot of responsibilities! so please, review and tell your friends, but thank you so much for all the reviews right now! even though its only 24, i am still very, very happy! i am also hoping that we will get 1,000 views! right now we have 800 so, almost there! well, anyway, please read and review! thanks,  
--Yuki**

**The Miko's Taiyoukai **

The walk back to the camp was long, and silent. Of course, once they reached the camp the silence was broken by Rin's little voice.

"Welcome home Sesshou—KAGOME!" the young girl squealed while pushing Sesshoumaru aside.

Sesshoumaru growled quietly but it wasn't heard over the two girl's yelling and laughing. _Hmph, I didn't know I was that unimportant. _Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. He decided to cast away the thought, and handed the fish to Jaken.

"Cook it over the fire" Sesshoumaru said with his back to Jaken.

Kagome watched the small youkai attempt too cook the three oversized fish over a blazing fire. Really, he was cooking his hands more than the fish. Then she remembered that she had packed her portable grill!

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled. "I have a portable grill in my backpack! Use that instead of the fire, its black, and in the shape of a square!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bag and began to empty the contents; a shirt, pants, a skirt, another pair of pants, another shirt, some mysterious block of wood with a ball on it and some strange pink thing. He noticed that the pink thing had her scent and when he felt it, he remembered the texture. _THIS! This is the thing that the miko was wearing under her clothing! I wonder what this could possibly be used for... armor? No…_ Sesshoumaru then noticed that there was more than one. There had to be at least, five! He decided to count….

--

Kagome turned only to see that Sesshoumaru was examining her bras. She detached herself from Rin and snatched the bra out of his hands. She was so embarrassed that she was sure that she was beet red.

"What is that?" the Taiyoukai asked. That's right! He is only a youkai-- and a male youkai too! Of course he wouldn't know what a bra is! But still, she couldn't tell him.

"N…nothin…" Kagome stammered.

Sesshoumaru took a step closer and looked at her with golden eyes

"This Sesshoumaru demands to know what that is!" he growled.

Kagome saw no way out and was forced to tell him. "It's…… a bra…. Its used… to umm, hold a woman's chest." She said hanging her head in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru held the bra in his hands, but soon dropped it in her own. He grunted and walked into the cave. She felt like yelling at him, though she could have sworn she saw pink on his face once she told him what it was. _Well Kagome, this is definitely a good start to the day!_

--

Sesshoumaru decided to go out and patrol the area once Rin had fallen asleep. He was about to leave when Kagome came out of the cave and asked to come. He felt reluctant, but he let her come. They ran through the forest quickly, scanning for danger. Suddenly, five large youkai jumped out in front of Sesshoumaru, causing him to stop abruptly, also causing him to accidentally throw Kagome off of his back.

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and took out his sword. He noticed the miko slowly moving to a standing position _stay down damnit!_ He thought. One of the youkai plunged towards Sesshoumaru as he stabbed it in the stomach. It jumped backwards as another youkai ran towards him, this continued for a good 7 minutes until one of the youkai noticed Kagome standing while rubbing her head. One of them bolted towards the miko and Sesshoumaru turned to go help, but instead received a blow to his side.

The youkai was now in Kagome's field of vision, she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of herself. A pink light began to form at her hands. The youkai continued to charge but was purified right as it came within a meter of her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sesshoumaru who fended off another youkai. She looked down at her now completely ripped sweat pants and attempted to push it back together. Sesshoumaru noticed and cursed her for not paying attention. He ran towards her and killed the youkai that was about to attack.

Kagome stood, stunned at the closeness of her death. She decided to leave the pants and pay attention.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru! I was almost food for that youkai!" she exclaimed before closing her eyes and pushing her hands in front of herself.

"Your hurt, go into the trees and hide for a moment, I can handle this small fry! That is, unless you want me to purify you…"

Sesshoumaru jumped backwards as the miko purified two youkai in one blow. The next attack took out the remaining youkai. It was only then that Sesshoumaru realized that this miko had become so strong that could purify him if she wanted to. He took a step back as she turned to look at him.

"Haha! Wasn't that cool!? Oh my gosh! It's been a while since I got to fight! Since Inuyasha doesn't usually let me fight... but still! That was soo fun! Awww I wanna do it again! Haha, do you…"

Sesshoumaru quickly realized that the miko would never shut up until he made her shut up, so he bent down to let her on, but the miko wouldn't move.

"no." she yelled. "You're hurt!"

"We will return faster this way."

"No, im not going to let you carry me when you're hurt! We'll just have to walk!" she yelled.

The Taiyoukai turned to look angrily at the miko, but instead of complying because of fear as Sesshoumaru thought she would, she stuck her tongue out at him and began the long walk back to camp.

--

Jaken watched the little girl as he thought to himself. _Why did lord Sesshoumaru bring that miko back here? And allowing her to join him on his patrol, he has never done. And, the fact that he actually let another human other than Rin speak to him is also very weird. Could he be sick? Perhaps he is becoming soft? Or maybe, the miko cast a spell on lord Sesshoumaru! OH NO!! This must be the doings of that hanyou! But, if he did have a spell cast on him, he would not be himself… and he has been pretty normal either wise. WAIT, could it be that lord Sesshoumaru loves the miko? No, that couldn't be it... ARG, Jaken! Bite your tongue; lord Sesshoumaru would kill you if you ever said that to him….. but still…_

--

Kagome had, had enough of this silent walk and decided to close the gap that now sat between them.

"So, Sesshoumaru, do you enjoy having two arms? I mean, it must be better than having one, right!" she exclaimed, running to his side._ HAH! Great subject Kagome, you're the one who hacked it off! Who knows, he might just kill you right now because of that comment!_

"Yes" he replied flatly. She was surprised that he had replied, and decided that it was better to continue the conversation, though; she had nothing to talk about. She became flustered trying to think of things to talk about before he spoke.

"Why do you hang around that hanyou still?" he asked, without stopping, or looking at her. She hesitated, but decided that she might as well tell him.

"Well, originally, it was because we were in love. I loved him and he loved me back. But now, it is purely because of the Shikon jewel. This is kind of sad, because I truly loved him."

"You don't still love him?"

The miko looked up at him to notice that he was looking back at her. Blue against gold. She smiled thinly and sighed.

"Perhaps. Yeah, maybe, but then again, I've never had any other chances of love right! Haha" Kagome felt the tears fall down her face but kept on laughing. She was sure that she must have looked weird, but her heart ached and she just couldn't help it.

"Stop. Do not cry over that stupid, over-violent hanyou. He does not deserve it." Sesshoumaru said, noticing her tears.

"I… I know, b…. but I just can't stop crying! Ahaha!" Kagome laughed, but the tears still fell.

Sesshoumaru pushed her face into his chest as her crying became louder. She held onto him and cried as she had never before. She had always told herself "be strong!" and "don't cry in front of them!" so; she never had a chance to cry like this. And for that moment, she forgot about the Taiyoukai whom she was now holding tightly and just cried.

The Taiyoukai held the crying miko as his thoughts battled. _What are you doing? Holding a miko?! You are the great Sesshoumaru! But still, she is crying so hard, you can't just leave her there! Comfort her, make her feel better! Cast her aside! She cannot help you in any way! Leave her for the youkai!_ He ignored his thoughts as the girl began to whisper toherself.

"Goodbye. Inuyasha." She whispered. This poor girl had to suffer, at the hand of his brother. If he could, he would show his brother a piece of his mind, but he couldn't, because this had nothing to do with him, right?

He noticed that he had started to stroke her he hair, but couldn't manage to stop. Soft and silky, smooth and straight. She smelled sweeter than any plant or spice he knew, yet, her scent was covered by the scent of salt from her tears. _She was wasted on him,_ _but now she is free. Free from the cage of guilt and sadness that his brother had laid upon her. _He didn't know where those words came from, but he knew that he meant them. He felt pressure on his chest before he looked down at the sleeping miko. She must have cried so much that she tired herself out. He didn't intend on waking her and decided to lift her up and bring her back to the camp.

--

Kagome awoke inside the cave with a blanket over her. She sat up and saw that the sun was shinning brightly outside. Had she fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was crying while someone stroked her hair. Also, she was holding Sesshoumaru…._ OH MY GOD!! Ohmygodohmygosohmygodohmygodohmygod OH MY GAWD! I FELL ASLEEP ON SESSHOUMARU!! Oh god, he must think that im crazy! Throwing myself onto him like that! Ohhhh, and I was crying about one guy, and crying on another, he must think that im a tramp! Oh my gawd no! AND he was hurt, but I was asleep, so he must have had to carry me back! Oh no! But... was he the one who was stroking my hair? _She felt her heart beat faster as she thought this,_ Maybe, he isn't such a bad guy after all….._

Kagome exited the cave to find Rin running around Sesshoumaru, with Jaken yelling at the girl.

"Stop that idiocy at once!" Jaken yelled.

"You're not the boss of me! You don't mind, right Sesshoumaru Sama?" she asked, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru growled softly, letting her know that he didn't care. Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko, but soon looked away.

Kagome held her gaze though. He certainly was handsome, broad shoulders, long silver hair, golden eyes that seem to easily see deep into your soul. The miko walked up to the Taiyoukai.

"Thank you. For helping me last night. If I—"

The Taiyoukai turned and replied quietly, so quietly, that the miko could barely hear him.

"Your welcome."

--

**oh my... oh my oh my! sesshy! bad sesshy, bad! haha, this one was fun, but dificult! i do update everyday, so have no fear my little bishies! Yuki is here! (i rhymed again! boy am i good!) ahh, as i said above, if i can get, 40 reviews, kiri says i can continue! but not until i have exactly 40... at least! oh my, so really, for the sake of chapter 4, please review and tell your friends! also, im listening to Harmony by Kokia... you shudd listen to it! it rox! n e waii, ill shut up now, so, review review review!**

**(p.s. i only just figured out what idiocy means! it means stupidness...ss lol, GO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! i want to write more... hides from kiri chan in a corner****)**


	4. Chapter 4, Awakening

**Hi everyone! I am very very happy to see the number of reviews and views we have! And, with this proudness comes another chapter! ahh, thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this story and reviewed! They really give you the push you need! Sadly my computer is still down for the count, and im at my mom's house as i said. So, i will continue on my other computer and wait to see how everyone reacts to this chappie! Oh, its kinda long, so you all better like it! XD**

**note: I do not own any of the charecters or the original story of Inuyasha. All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.This disclaimer counts for all of my chapters.**

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

It had been just under a week since the miko had first come to stay with Jaken, Rin and Sesshoumaru. She knew that soon she would have to return to her own time, but she feared that Inuyasha would be there waiting for her. Well, she _did_ sit him half to death. _AND_ throw her heels at him. But even so, she didnt want to see him. Ever since that night when she cried on Sesshoumaru she hadnt felt anything towards him. Even now as she thought of him with Kikyo, she no longer felt the sting in her heart.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at something Rin was showing him. It was one of Shippo's toys that kagome had given her to play with. Over this week, Kagome had figured out that once you get to know him a bit, he's not all that bad. Although he was still cold towards her, she could feel some small sliver of warmth coming from him. she decided that she could safely call him a friend. Deep down she didn't realize that she wanted to be more than just friends, but for now, she ignored those thoughts. Kagome quickly finnished packing her things and walked over to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Are you leaving already?" Rin asked sadly.

"Yes, but i promise that ill come and visit soon, okay?" Kagome comprimised. Rin nodded and handed kagome the toy.

"You can keep that, think of it as a present from me to you!" The miko replied as the small girl embraced her. She returned the favour, but soon stood and looked at Sesshoumaru, who bent down so that she could climb onto his back. Not more than 10 seconds after she was securely on his back, did he begin running towards the forest

--

Rin turned to Jaken and smiled.

"I think that other than me, Kagome is the only human that Sesshoumaru Sama has ever talked to!" Rin exclamed, sitting beside the small youkai.

"No, you stupid girl! Lord Sesshoumaru has obviously spoken to humans before!"

"Just, never that kindly, right?"

"Right."

"Jaken... do you think that Sesshoumaru sama has a crush on Kagome? Because i do."

"Lord sesshoumaru doesnt get _crutches_. He is a powerful taiyoukai! He could never love a miko! Miko's are humans , and he **hates** humans!"

"I think your wrong jaken. He looks at her diffrently than he looks at me or you! And he even lets her travel with him! I dont think that he would do all of that if he didnt like her! Oh, and its called a _crush_ not a _crutch!_" Rin exclaimed while running from Jaken to her toy.

Jaken could never admit that he agreed with Rin, but her words were making sence. _Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you truly in love with a human miko?_

_--_

It was too soon that they arrived at the well and Kagome realized that Inuyasha was waiting there for her, this time, with kikyo. She could see the bandages on his face from when she sat him. _Serves him right!_ She thought. Once sesshoumaru slowed to a stop Kagome jumped off. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, for helping me this week. And umm, thanks for helping me out that night. I really appreciated it!" The miko smiled genuinely before walking towards the well. She stopped though, before coming into inuyasha's view, and turned to sesshoumaru. The smile that had covered her face had faded, and all that was left was a deep frown, and sad eyes.

"Please, don't stay. I don't want my new friend see me get beat up! Haha!" she smiled once again, this one, much thinner than the last. Sesshoumaru turned to leave as the miko watched. _So, im considered a friend huh? _She smiled at the thought. But soon straightened her face as she walked into clear view. Shippo saw the small figure walking from the trees and immediately recognized the scent.

"Kagome!!" he yelled, running towards her.

Before Kagome could reply, she was crowded by the three people. Shippo in her arms, and Miroku and Sango on each side. Inuyasha and Kikyo made their way up to her as Kagome expected him to go into a fit of yelling.

"you were with _him_ while you were gone, weren't you?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome was thrown back by this question but tried not to show it.

"Yes. I was" she replied with a straight face.

"What? With who?" Shippo asked.

"Who do you think? One of our enemies! Sesshoumaru, that's who. Keh, the little tramp can't have me so she moves in on my brother. Lemme guess, you slept with him right? You must have, being with him for that long. That cold, lonely bastard! He eats out of a little girl's hand! Hah, i bet that he's a petifile!"

"Stop." kagome yelled, tears running from her eyes. "Say whatever. SAY WHATEVER YOU WAN'T ABOUT ME, BUT DONT YOU DARE BADMOUTH SESSHOUMARU!!"

Inuyasha laughed at the crying girl in front of him. But Kagome didnt see what was soo funny.

"You ass, don't act as if you know everything! When you really know NOTHING!" She screamed.

Inuyasha flashed his claws at Kagome. "You know, I can kill you right now if I wanted to!"

" Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Just try!"

Inuyasha moved towards the girl as her mouth opened.

'OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, **OSUWARI!!"** she screamed. The hanyou was now soo stuck in the ground that all that you could see was his bottom half. Now, knowing that he wasnt going to get out of this one very easily, she yelled very close to the ground and very loudly, just so that he could hear her.

"IT SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR TRYING TO HURT ME!! GOODBYE NOW! ILL SEE YA' IN 3 DAYS, ASSHOLE!!"

--

Sesshoumaru walked back to his camp when he began to think.. _What the hell was that? I let some miko tell this Sesshoumaru what to do? And carrying her? What the hell is that? She thinks im her "friend" well screw that! I've been too kind to this miko, she isnt even worth it . Humph, why do i act so kindly to her anyway? It's not like me... WAIT! I know what to do to get her to stop attaching to me..._

_--_

Kagome sat in the bathtub thinking about the past week. She used to think that Sesshoumaru was a terrible, heartless person, but now after seeing how he treated Rin, she wondered. Also, the fact that he hadn't _killed_ her yet was also a question. She started to think about his features: long silver hair, broad shoulders, strong arms, long legs, all together a very masculine and handsome man. His face was amazing, he probably had the best looking face that she had ever seen. The miko had strayed onto the topic of his looks in her mind pleanty of times. Whenever she thought of him she felt calmer, though, she knew he still hated her and was only nice to her because of Rin. Kagome pulled her self out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. She dried off and put on her pajamas.

Kagome walked down the stairs and found her mother in the kitchen peeling a banana.

"Wheres Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Grandpa took him out to go to see a movie." The woman replied.

"Mom... can i ask you something?" Kagome's mother turned, now peeling an apple. "Well, uhh... how umm, do you know if... you like someone? I mean, I know I liked Inuyasha but, it was... a diffrent feeling... I dont even know if I like him or if im just crazy... but still.. its kind of... I dont know how to describe it."

"Who is this person?"

"Uhhh, lets call him... person."

"... Person it is then. Well, when you think of person, how do you feel?"

"Kind of... calmer. Almost, happier."

"Hmm, do you like to be around person?"

"Yeah.."

"Does person like you?"

"hah! Like sessho-- I mean, person could ever like me!"

"Describe... person"

"Well," Kagome began. "He has silky silver hair, strong, broad shoulders, long, masculine legs, really nice abbs, and his eyes! His eyes are golden like the sun, but still more beautyfull than the moon!" He has a seemingly perfect face, and the warmest hands I have ever felt! all in all, he is a very handsome man!" Kagome looked at her mother who was now wearing a large grin.

"Kagome, I dont think that you like this person. I think that you LOVE him." she said happily. "Somehow, I doubt that this 'person' is inuyasha!"

Kagome stood stunned at her mother's thoughts. _No way. No way! I have only JUST gotten over inuyasha, and now I love his brother!? if I were still in school I would be labled 'tramp' for my entire life! Haha, that's just what Inu-ass-a said! Ahaha! Inu-ass-a... Ugh, Kagome, stay on topic!! Oh my god, am I really in love with Sesshoumaru? No way, my mom must be insane! Thats it! Yeah, shes just wrong!... i think.._

_--_

Sango layed under the stars in Miroku's arms. That was definately her favourite place to be. Since they had defeated Naraku, Miroku's wind tunnel had dissapeared, so they decided to get married. Of course, they planned to have children, but not until Kagome is able to complete the Shikon Jewel. They had also decided that they would take Shippo with them. Really, they could leave whenever they wanted to, but they stayed for Kagome. The words that Kagome and Inuyasha had exchanged earlier were on her mind. _"You were with __**him**__ weren't you?" _Inuyasha had asked._ Yes I was._ The miko had replied_."Who do you think? One of our enemies! Sesshoumaru, that's who!" _Sango had relayed these words earlier, but still couldn't believe them.

Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango.

"Why was Kagome with Sesshoumaru?" The fox demon asked.

"I don't know Shippo." Sango replied.

"I think that the more important question is, why did Sesshoumaru allow her to stay with him?" Miroku said, breaking the thick silence that had quicky grown.

Sango craned her neck up so that she could look at the monk. "Thats true. Usually, he would kill her in order to get revenge with Inuyasha. Although, Rin does like Kagome, so she could have asked Sesshoumaru not to kill her."

"Yes, and he does seem very attached to that girl." Miroku agreed.

"Do you think... that maybe, Kagome... _likes_ him?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm, that may be a factor.. but, I guess that we will just have to wait and see."

--

Kagome sat on the couch watching some comedy show when Sota, Grandpa and some girl walked through the door. Kagome was wearing her silky night gown that she always kept at home. It reached the flor and was pink. Her hair was slightly frazzled, but still acceptable. Of course, she wasn't wearing any makeup. The girl went into the kitchen with grandpa as Sota walked by Kagome. The miko grabbed the young boy's collar and yanked him down.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?? she wispered harshly.

"Sis! you look terrible! go clean up and... okay okay, she's my girlfriend!!" he wispered back.

Kagome tightened her grip. "And WHY do i not know her?!"

"Because -- uggahh-- i just asked her todayyaaghh!!" he wispered.

Kagome realized how dis-connected she was with her family. She didn't even know her brother was in love with someone! And who knows, maybe her mother has found someone!

"Uwaaggghhhh-- gahhhgggg!! Sis -- gaghh!-- please, let go--agghhhurgg--!!" he yelled.

Kagome let go as she noticed the large amount of pain that she was inflicting on her brother.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked.

"Kimi, is her name. So go get dressed, she's going to have dinner with us in an hour, were going to a resturant!" Sota said, while walking into the kitchen.

Kagome felt that she wanted to look pretty that night and decided to dress up. She smiled as she stood and ran into her room.

--

Sota stepped into the kitchen as Kimi stood.

"Sota kun? Are you okay? I heard some noises coming from the living room!"

"Uhh.." Sota began. "What noises? I didn't hear any noises!"

"Really? They sounded like someone choking!" Kimi said sounding worried.

" Did they sound like Ugaghhhhh or gahgahgahhhhh?"

"Umm," Kimi stammered, silently questioning his sanity. "The first one?"

"Nope, I didn't hear 'em then! Hmm, maybe you should get your ears fixed! ahaha, let's uhh, go watch t.v.! Yeah... t.v..." Sota said, pushing Kimi out the kitchen door.

"Umm, okay" Kimi replied.

Sota sighed._ Nice job escaping the wimpy younger brother senario! Now, all thats left is to make her think that your strong, and masculine!... man. that's going to be hard to pretend.._

_--_

**AHH!! There's probably LOTS of mistakes, because i had to write it with word pad!! word pad!! ahaha, anyway, since my computer died i havn't been able to do much other than draw... i think i may have sprained my wrist!! . next chapter, i WILL reveal the REAL link to the site! (i got it wrong last time XD) so, the site updates are taking really long due to my not computer-ee-ness... yeah... ahh, this chapie is long, but thats good!! So, here now you must have some questions right? What will happen at the resturant? What is Sesshoumaru going to do? Will something happen with Inuyasha hint hint? Will Sesshy's and Kagome's relationship ever blossom?? Will Yuki ever shut up? **


	5. Chapter 5, Love

**Hi everyone! it's been a while huh? Well, this site has been murdering me... nothing seems to want to work properly for me TTTT well, i was really exdited to get this chappie out because the next one... OHHH!! i can't wait to write it! Omigosh!! UWARRRR!!**

Note: The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. This is for the entirety of this story.

The Miko's Taiyoukai

Kagome stepped slowly into the resturant. Everyone was chatting quietly to Kimi and Sota, while she walked silently. It wasn't that she felt self concious, she knew that she was looking good. It was just that it had been a long time since she had gone to such a fancy resturant. The family was seated and handed menus. Kagome stared at the menu with a smile on her face. _Yes_ she thought,_ I am definately going to enjoy this!_

--

The apetisers and the main courses had been served, now all that was left was the desert. Kagome glanced over at the group that was being seated infront of her and immediately noticed the faces. While the other people noticed her aswell. They waved her over and Kagome stood. She excused herself from her table and stepped over to the people who now in turn hugged her.

"Oh Kagome! Its been SOO long! Where have you been all this time? Well, that doesn't matter right now, you look fantastic! Oh, how is your boyfriend Inuyasha? Is he here with you? I don't see him"

"Yeah, that's because we broke up... a while ago..." Kagome smiled.

"Ohh, im soo sorry! I didn't--"

"It's alright, i'm totaly over it! How are you?"

The conversation continued as the party sat and ordered. Kagome ordered from the deserts, having already eaten. The younge adults chatted and joked until Kagome realized that her family had left, and her mother was standing over her.

"Kagome hun, I see that you have found some of your friends, so would you like to stay and then walk home?" Kagome's mother asked kindly.

"Okay mom. Tell Kimi that I think she's sweet."

Kagome's mother nodded and walked out of the resturant. The group continued their chatter and fun. The time ran as Kagome noticed that it was already 2:30 am. She turned to her friends and smiled.

"Well everyone, I had alot of fun tonight, but I think that it's time for me to get going. It was very nice to see you all again!" The girl smiled as her friends embraced her one at a time. One of the boys stood and turned to her.

"Let me walk you home, it's dangerous for a girl to be walking home by herself at this time of night!" He said, smiling sweetly.

Kagome agreed, knowing the dangers that could await her. She grabbed her coat and he grabbed his own. Her friends hooted as they walked out together. She began to notice his true intentions as she watched him get very, very nervous.

--

As Kagome reached the steps to her house she turned to the boy.

"Thank you, for bringing me home." She smiled her brightest smile as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I was wondering... umm, well, maybe we could get together sometime..." Kagome immediately stiffened at the comment. Before, she had Inuyasha to use to shoot people down, now she had nothing. She thought that he was very kind, but she knew that she couldn't stay in the present long enough to date him. Plus, he would almost definately get jealous if he found out about her hanging out with Inuyasha. Kagome decided to use the first thing that came to mind and jump on that.

"Umm... i don't know how to say this but... I already have a boyfriend." Kagome said sadly.

"Really? What's his name?" The boy asked. _Yeah Kagome,_ she thought _What's his name??_

"His name? His name is... Sesshoumaru!" Kagome spit out the words faster than she understood them._ SESSHOUMARU??_ she continued to think,_ SESSHOURARU?? HAH! Yeah right!_

"Oh, well, Sesshoumaru is a very lucky guy to be able to have you." _Damn straight._ Kagome felt like saying. The boy continued sadly, "Well, it seems that my luck is down, haha, so, i'm going to head home. Have a good night."

Kagome waved to the boy as she watched him get smaller and smaller._ Poor boy... just couldn't resist the old Higurashi charm..._

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in surprise.

"What?" He questioned.

"I told you. I think that we should spend some time alone. I do not like hanging around those people. They all hate me and want me gone... and of course that is all because of that miko. Yes, especially her. She is the main reason of why I do not wish to be around your... group." The dead miko argued. Inuyasha wasn't enjoying it though.

"Kikyo, wait. Theres only two shards left! Once the jewel is finnished we will have our peace!" The Hanyou argued back, but the miko wasn't comprimising.

"No."

"But, Kagome is never even here!"

"No Inuyasha."

"Kikyo! I don't want you to go though!"

The miko turned and walked towards a village as the Hanyou yelled out to her.

"Kikyo! Wait! Kikyo! Damnit! That stupid wench is ruining everything!" Inuyasha cursed as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree. He walked back angrily, hoping to never see "the stupid wench"'s face ever again.

Kagome stepped out of the well feeling happy and well rested. She couldn't wait to see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and hey, she could even tolerate Inuyasha's constant complains in her current mood! As she expected, Shippo jumped onto her and hugged her sweetly.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "Inuyasha isn't here?" she asked. Sango shook her head as they walked back to their camp.

--

Almost a week had gone by since the miko had returned. Sango had fallen asleep in Miroku's arms and Shippo was sleeping nearby. The miko slowly slipped away from the sleeping people and into the woods for a walk. She had been trying to stay awake all night due to the fact that she knew that if she went to sleep, she would dream, if she dreamt, she would dream about someone, if she dreamt about someone, it would be Sesshoumaru, all linking back to the unbelieveable thought of her loving Sesshoumaru. Her mind rejected it, it just didn't want to believe it. But her heart on the other hand, wasn't rejecting it at all. Kagome stopped for the first time in a while and decided not to listen to her mind, but to her heart.But she really didn't need to, she knew the answer. She loved Sesshoumaru. And at that moment, her heart and mind all accepted it.

The miko took a deep breath and felt like screaming, but first, she looked around to see that no one was there. She smiled and yelled,

"I LOVE SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome felt that at that very moment, all of her wories were gone. There were no more thoughts of not loving or loving, she admited it, and she felt great about it! But this greatness was soon stolen from her.

"Is that so?" said a voice from deep in the bushes. Kagome stepped back, she wasn't expecting this. She didn't have her arrows or anything, in other words, she was completely defenceless. Sure, she had her powers or purification, but those could run out easily. The miko could feel the sweat falling down her neck. The voice rattled in the bushes, but soon emerged. It was none other than the hanyou Inuyasha._ Damn _she thought.

"Hah! You love my brother do you? Well, well, well, it seems this stupid miko doesn't know her place. You, are a HUMAN miko. He, is a taiyoukai. That means, that you two don't match. Keh, and as if he would ever even consider touching a discusting human such as yourself."

Kagome felt like walking away, but instead replied to the hanyou.

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? **I** want to be with Kikyo. **I** want to live in peace. **I** want to never see your ugly face ever again. But no, Kikyo left me, because of you, and now you get to go and have my revolting brother, while I sit alone! Well, let's see what we can do about that!"

Before the miko could reply, the Hanyou lept back into the trees and deep into the forest. Kagome stood, still processing the events that had just occured._ Damnit!_ the miko thought_ damn, damn, damn! God, what is going to happen next?_

--

Kagome continued walking until the light from her camp was no longer visible. She walked along a dirt trail for what seemed like hours._ What if Inuyasha tells Sesshoumaru that I like him? Oh god! I wonder what Sesshoumaru will think! Oh god! _The miko left her thoughts for a moment and realized that there was a very familiar cave up ahead, and a very familiar little girl running towards her.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" The girl yelled.

"Hi Rin! How are you doing?" The miko asked.

"I'm really good! How about you?" Rin replied. Kagome looked around before answering.

"Good... is Sesshoumaru around?"

"Sesshoumaru sama? Oh, yes he is in the cave, I think that he is about to go search for any nearby youkai!"

Kagome held the girls hand as they walked beck to the cave. The small girl ran ahead and into the cave.

"Sesshoumaru sama! Look, it's Kagome! She can accompany you on your rounds!"

Kagome peeked in and waved.

"Hi!" she said sweetly. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice, instead he stood and walked out of the cave. Kagome walked out of the cave and after Sesshoumaru.

"Hey... hey! Sesshoumaru!"

The taiyoukai turned and looked her dead in the eye.

"It is Lord Sesshoumaru to you."

Kagome was baffled, but continued to try to find out what was wrong.

"Okay... _Lord_ Sesshoumaru... what's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk again. Kagome yelled back to him once again.

"I'll be here with Rin when you come back!" She yelled. The taiyoukai did not turn, or even flinch. The miko ran towards Sesshoumaru and stood infront of him.

"What is wrong with you?" The miko asked.

"You." He replied. Kagome felt her knees loose balance for a moment. _Me?_ She thought._ Me? Is he trying to say something that i'm not geting? Wait, is he trying to say that he... __**hates**__ me? Oh my god, that IS what he's saying! Great job kagome, realize that your in love with someone and then make them hate you!_ Kagome looked up at the cold man infront of her and stood aside.

"I'm... still going to wait here with Rin for your return." She said quietly.

"Then I wont come back here" he said under his breath before leaping into the air.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sesshoumaru ran through the trees recaping the last few events. Sure, his words were harsh, but neccessary. He was becoming too attached to the miko, and she to him. He was becoming soft hearted, almost, starting to care about her well being. But her face. Her face was throwing him off. Making him angry. Her face had been soo hurt looking and sad after he had replied to her that he couldn't take it. He felt stupid and almost less of a man. Letting a mere human miko make him so... ruffled. Sesshoumaru was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed the hanyou running beside him, until now. Sesshoumaru jumped back and landed in a clearing.

"My oh my! Lost in thought were we? Huh, I never thought that you could get lost in thought, considering your just a mindless killer! Oh and now you have a miko by your side!"

Seshoumaru looked at the hanyou sternly.

"Why so serious? Smile! Come on, I mean, you have a beautyful miko who is deeply in love with you!"

Sesshoumaru was thrown back a bit by these words._ What?_ He thought.

Kagome was playing with Rin when she felt the presence of a youkai. And not just a lowly bird, or rat youkai, this youkai was strong. It was moving, moving very, very fast towards her and Rin. Though, if it were to jump out of the bushes, it would be a few meters to the right, not right at them. Plus, they could easily run into the cave.

Rin looked up at kagome as she accidentaly dropped the ball.

_Closer... it's coming closer._ The miko thought.

Rin turned to the right and detangled herself from kagome's hold, but Kagome was too deep in thought to notice.

_Closer..._

Rin ran towards the ball.

_Closer..._

Rin picked up the ball and called Kagome's name. The miko left her thoughts and noticed that the small girl was in the very spot that the youkai was about to strike.

"RIN! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" Kagome screamed.

The small girl lifted her foot to run, right as the ground began to shake.

"RIN!! HURRY!!" Kagome screamed again. The girl began to shake faster than the ground. It wasn't too long before she realized that she wasn't going anywhere. Kagome panicked on what to do. Minuts felt like seconds. Seconds like mila-seconds. Kagome decided on her plan and ran forward.

Just then, the youkai lept out of the trees.

"RIN!!"

**Okay, so, you will all love the next chappie... because i love it! well, the next one is going to be kinda... short, but it will be good BECAUSE it's short. So, i'm still using wordpad due to my dead computer...ee...ness... but it will be back soon. So, please for now excuse the spelling or grammar mistakes! Guess what... I FINNISHED THE SITE! finally, I have finnished all of the hard work! so, if you want the link, please tell me. Im even going to open up my mailing thingy... so that you can email me on here, oh, and here is my email address ... in the next chappie Kagome is -- OH LOOK AT THE TIME! Time to go! see you all in the next chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6, Goodbye To You My Friend

**ahh, i feel kinda unloved TT.TT i seem to be getting less and less reviews every chapter, ah! but i wont be full of myself! its okay! I still love each and everyone of you who did review! Even all of my watchers who dont review! I love you guys too! So, i feel unloved so im giving you all this chappie in advance! Its short, but its good that its short! Ahh, let me shut up now so that you can read!**

The Miko's Taiyoukai

Kagome decided on her plan and ran forward.

Just then, the youkai bounded out of the trees.

"RIN!!" She screamed.

Kagome jumped infront of the girl and pushed her to the side. They both went barreling into the trees as a huge rat youkai crushed all of the life beside them. The rat youkai slid and turned, now looking straight at the pair.

"mmm, a miko and a human girl! Sounds delicious." The youkai said in a deep, frieghtening voice. Kagome pulled Rin behind her back and spoke to the demon.

"Leave us! My purifying powers are not to be matched with yours! I am a very strong miko, and I can purify you faster than you can blink!" Kagome didn't feel entirely confident, but somehow, she knew that this demon didn't have the same aura as the one she had felt earlier. The youkai ran towards her, but she simply put her hands forward and the pink light appeared. The next thing she knew there was fried youkai sitting infront of her.

"Well... it seems you got past that youkai, lets see how you do when I remove their minds!" A voice bellowed. It was a woman's voice, but Kagome was almost certain that she was the youkai. Suddenly, the ground began to shake again. Kagome knew what was coming, so she turned to the small, shaking girl behind her.

"Rin, listen to me, alright?"

The small girl nodded and Kagome continued.

"Do you see that trail there? Follow that trail, until you find my friends, and tell them to come and help you, okay? I don't want you to see this, also, try to find Sesshoumaru, and tell him that i'm sorry for whatever I did to make him mad." Kagome smiled genuinely and gave the girl a slight push towards the trail. Rin ran, looking back along the way.

Kagome turned as she heard the youkai jump through the bushes. This was nothing, just another rat youkai.

"Hah! Is this the best you can do?" she yelled to the voice. Just then, seven, no, ten youkai jumped out of the bushes. Now Kagome was up agenst eleven youkai. still, it was an easy task.

"Not enough?" the voice asked.

It was only then that Kagome realized that there were almost 20 mindless youkai standing infront of her. They all seemed to be on mind control, meaning that they weren't going to stop if she only hurts them. The youkai in the fron all ran infront of Kagome at the same time and Kagome purified each and every one of them. It was easy now, but Kagome didn't know how long she could keep this up for, and the youkai just keep coming.

--

Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou, trying to keep a straight face.

"What nonsence are you speaking to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

The hanyou laughed loudly.

"You know! That miko, Kagome! she is in love with you!! I mean, that little tramp couldn't get her grubby little hands on me, so now she's come over to you! Oh, I bet that her goal is to get to sleep with you! Her discusting scent, her revolting face. Don't you just hate everything about that little bitch?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the hanyou as he laughed again.

"Ahahahaha!! Let me guess, you love her too? A high and mighty taiyoukai as yourself in love with some bitchy miko? Hah!"

Sesshoumaru growled once again at the hanyou. He knew that he couldn't continue to try to convince himself that he didn't love her. Those stupid days that they spent together when she had strayed too far from camp, or run away, he had enjoyed. And now, listening to his idiot half brother talk about her in such a way was killing him. He still, couldn't believe that she loved him aswell. Or that she had told it to this half blooded idiot.

"Why would she tell you such information?" Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"She didn't" Inuyasha replied. "She was shouting it to the heavens and I had just happened to walk by!"

Sesshoumaru felt angered, but happy at the same time. She loved him, but this idiot hanyou was not to be trusted,

--

Kagome was quickly tiring out. She had counted at least 20 youkai had been killed by her, but she felt like still thousands stood. Kagome continued to purify, but yelled upwards at the same time,

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I want your lover to feel the grief." The voice replied.

Kagome was confused. "What lover?!"

The voice laughed. "That man. The taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru."

Kagome almost stopped purifying youkai because of this comment. "W... w... what?"

The voice laughed again. "You do not know? That man loves you! You are the only human, other than that child that he hasn't killed upon contact! He loves you, and you love him aswell. So, you are obviously lovers."

Kagome was confused, and wanted to understand, but she shook off the comment. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

"Because. If I can't be happy, then no one can! Don't worry, he wont have to grieve for long, for I will kill him right after you, that way, he wont have to live the thousands of years alone like I did! Now, DIE!"

Suddenly, almost twenty five youkai bounded towards Kagome. She knew that she could only purify a max of five youkai at a time, and feared that this may be the end of her journey.

--

Sesshoumaru was staring at Inuyasha, contemplating on what to do next, when there it was. The most terrified scream that he had ever heared. The scream continued for a short amount of time before being cut off. Quickly, the scent of fresh blood filled the air. This blood was pure, but full of death. Sesshoumaru recognized the scent as soon as he recognized the voice. Kagome.

He quickly jumped into the trees and ran at full speed. Branches and twigs snapped across his body, giving him tiny cuts, but he knew the pain that she was experiencing now, was far worse that the pain that he was feeling. Sesshoumaru noticed the hanyou bouncing along behind him._ God damn half blood._

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the forest to see the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

--

Kagome could feel it. Her life slipping away from her. She opened her eyes slightly to notice the youkai quickly retreating. The voice was silent as she lay there.

The youkai had ran at her, 25 to 1, and about fifteen of them got a piece of her. Some got her stomach, others got her legs. She had blood leaving from her body, and into the river that sat peacefully. The trees rustled and the flowers blossomed. Nature was thriving, while she was quickly dying. Her heartbeat was slowing, and her limbs were becoming weary. Her long flowy hair was now turning dark red. Her pink shirt and black skirt almost compleatly ripped off her body. She reached her hand to touch her stomach, but only found various holes. She couldnt feel her body anymore. There was only the slight tingle in her muscles. Tears ran down her face as she became emersed in thought.

_This... this is just great. I get to die alone in the wilderness... i'm scared. I want to go home to mom and Sota, and grandpa, and Kimi too! _The tears began to thicken and lighten the bright red pool below her._ I want to tell him. I want to tell Sesshoumau! I want to tell him that im sorry, for getting on his nerves. I want to tell him that i can see through his cool face! But most of all, I want to tell him that I love him. But I can't anymore. Im going to die now! Im going to die without ever getting to tell the person i love those three special words. I wasted my time on this earth... I wasted my chance at love. No... no... NO! I don't want to die now! No!! Please, please god! Please don't take me now! I don't want to live without him! I don't want to live without Shippo! I don't want to live without Miroku or Sango, or Mama or Sota!! Please!! PLEASE! I want... I want... to see..._

Just then, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the trees, with Inuyasha following behind. Kagome opened her eyes, only wide enough to see his horrified face. He looked frienghtened. This was probaby the first time that she had ever seen him like that. She lifted her arm as high as she possibly could and reached for him. He walked quickly over, while trying to cover his fear. Sesshoumaru bent down, so that he was kneeling beside her. She looked up at his golden eyes, the most beautyful eyes that she had ever seen. His soft looking face, that always seemed to crumpled and angry. His long, flowing hair that glistened in the harsh sun. She loved every piece of him. Then, she pulled him down by his boa only enough so that his lips could gently touch her own. She pushed as hard as she could, but it was still just a gentle touch, even with all of her might. Even though she was pushing as much as she could, she could still feel the pressure coming from him aswell. Once she let go, and he moved his face away, she could see the suprise that was written on his face. She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled genuinely. She smiled as big as she could, still with tears falling, and she wispered the only words that she could remember how to say.

"I love you... Sesshou...maru... sama.."

Kagome breathed in deeply. And quietly let it out. Letting her last tear fall. Leting her last smile fade. Letting her eyes close softly. Breathing, her last breath.

--

**alright. So, im guessing that you understood that i meant there. Yes, Kagome san has died. and Rin san is going to tell Kagome's friends the bad news. Humm, I hope i get alot of reviews for this one! I made sure to make it really sad and mushy! Just the way i like it! Hahah, im entering a contest for someone on deviantart named Romaji. Its yaoi and yuka (is it yuma, or yumi, or what?? i always forget what lesbian is in japanese... AH! im sorry if that offended you!! i didn't mean that! but, i still don't remember --) anyway, i have three entries now, so i hope i win!... until the next chappie! Now, everyone, and i mean everyone go review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7, Death

**X3 I officially love you all! We got a record breaking 22 reviews on chapter 6! And its only been up for less than a full day! Im soo happy! Omigosh! im really freaking out because this is really awsome. I freaked out soo much, that I wrote the whole 7th chapter right now! (Its 2:13 am right now!) Damn, i have too much free time! Haha, please enjoy, and let's even try to break our record of 22 reviews!**

Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

Sesshoumaru stood over the body._ I love you?_ _I love you? _He punched the tree and hung his head._ How the hell can she say that right before she dies?? What the hell!? Wait, I must not panic…Just…_ Sesshoumaru looked down at the dead miko. Her eyes were still opened, but lifeless. She looked like a child's toy that had been played with and loved, then thrown away as the child grew. Sesshoumaru guessed that was how she felt as well. He couldn't forgive himself for pushing this kindhearted person away. Her eyes were piercing his heart. Those warm and happy eyes, now cold and lifeless. This heart that deserved so much more, thrown and stabbed by the people who couldn't possibly understand her pain. He knew that if she had seen him this way, she would tell him not to worry, but he couldn't help it. He loved her after all.

Rin reached a warm camp with a fire slowly dying as the sun began to peek behind the mountains. Rin had seen it. She had seen Kagome fighting countless demons all on her own. But she ran. Just as Kagome instructed, and now shook her friends to wake them up.

"Please, please wake up! Please! Help me!! Please!" Rin screamed. She had been crying, the thought of Kagome dying had been on her mind and was now killing her. The friends quickly awoke to find a crying, dirty little girl sitting at their feet.

"Kagome san….. she's fighting youkai all by herself! She… she's all by herself! She's going to…. She going to die! Please…… p… please help me!" Rin cried.

Sango stood and touched Kirara who quickly transformed.

"Let's go then!" she yelled.

The rest of the people scrambled onto Kirara's back. Rin sat on Kirara's upper back, so that she could guide her. Rin continued until she saw the back of Sesshoumaru. As they grew closer, they could see that Sesshoumaru was hanging his head and leaning on a tree. They could see the Miko's legs, but nothing else. All around them were the dead bodies of rat youkai. Rin jumped off of Kirara's back and ran over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru Sama! Sesshoumaru Sama! Did Kagome san wi—"

The small girl was cut off by the look in the Taiyoukai's eyes. The eyes that seemed so frightened, and angry. But sad and soft at the same time. It was a look that Rin was not used to.

"Sesshoumaru sama? Did you save Kagome? Did you help her?" The small girl asked wearily. The Taiyoukai turned away from the small girl.

"No. I was too late." He replied.

Rin didn't understand. She walked forward as Sesshoumaru put his hand out.

"Stop. Do not come over here." He said bitterly. The girl still didn't understand and continued to walk.

"why? Kagome san is just resting right! She won! All by herself. There's nothing wrong with her.."

Sesshoumaru turned to the girl with an angry look on his face.

"Rin, stop moving at once."

Rin walked faster.

"Rin! Stop moving and turn back at once!"

Rin walked faster.

"Rin! Listen when this Sesshoumaru talks to you! Turn back at once!"

Rin was now moving at a run towards Kagome, tears welling in her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed, running towards Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of the child and caught her before she had time to touch Kagome. He covered her eyes as she cried. She still pushed and struggled to get free. Sesshoumaru held her tightly until she soon stopped struggling and let her arms hang limply.

"No!! Ka…. Kago… kagome san! Please…. Don't be dead! No! NO! I didn't…… I cou…. I… ahh… I didn't help… I…. I just ran… I left her alone! You didn't save her! You were supposed to save her! Why?… why!?" The child screamed between tears. She began beating Sesshoumaru's chest with her fists. Pain grew across Sesshoumaru's face, not from the small girls punching, but from how much pain she was going through. She was right. He didn't save her. He was cruel to her instead. He left her alone. It was his fault. And his alone.

Sango and Miroku walked over to where Rin sat, beating Sesshoumaru's chest as he held his hand over her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked up at Sango, who looked back. Sango let her eyes drift over to the dark figure and immediately her knees went weak.

"Oh my god. No… Kagome…." She began crying, but she couldn't close her eyes. They were stuck on the miko's crumpled body, and lifeless eyes. She really was dead. But nobody could truly believe it. Shippo's eyes were covered by Miroku, so that the small demon would not have to see such a thing. But Miroku on the other hand, was crying almost as much as Sango. Miroku turned his face away, turning and walking back to Kirara. Looking at your best friend in such a way was not good for your soul. Sango knew, but still her eyes were stuck.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin and put her down in the cave. She had passed out from crying so hard. He exited the cave and drew Tensaiga. Sango looked at him with such fear that he almost flinched. He looked down at the miko. Her eyes. Those lifeless eyes. He couldn't do it like this. He bent down and put his hand over her eyes, and softly pushed her eyelids over her eyes. Her eyes were closed now; she seemed to be in a deep, deep sleep. Sesshoumaru pointed the Tensaiga at her chest as it began to pulse. It wasn't long before he saw the shinigami at her side. They looked up at the Tensaiga in fear. As Sesshoumaru slashed they cried unheard cries. They slowly disappeared as Sesshoumaru bent down to her side. He waited for a heartbeat. Nothing. He lifted her arm. Nothing. At this point, he was beginning to worry. He softly dropped her hand as he looked down at her wounds. He hadn't noticed, but they were quickly healing, and closing. Sesshoumaru had never seen this before. The holes on her body closed as he realized that his power from the Tensaiga, as well as her miko powers was healing her. Sesshoumaru softly lifted her hand and relieved to feel her pulse. Her scent was returning. The soft, sweet scent that matched her personality so well. She opened her eyes softly and smiled. Those happy eyes. That smile. The things that he missed more than anything. But not sooner had she opened her eyes did she close them and fall asleep.

Sesshoumaru lifted the miko softly, and held her in his arms. He guessed that she had used a lot of power in order to revive herself, and because of that she had tired herself out. He turned back to the miko's friends.

"She will live. You may leave." he said without showing any emotion.

The demon slayer spoke. "Wait, why is she going with you? Why can't she come back with us?"

"She needs rest."

"She can rest with u--" The woman stopped when the monk put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think that we can truest him." he said kindly "Let's go Kirara! Shippo!"

The demon slayer wavered, but turned and walked towards Kirara. The quickly scrambled onto the youkai and were soon soaring above. Sesshoumaru walked into the cave and sat down. He laid the miko's head on his knee, laid his boa over her shoulders and looked down at her. She was sleeping soo soundly. _Rest well miko._ he thought.

--

Kagome awoke on a soft pillow with the warmest quilt over her shoulders that she had ever felt. She opened her eyes to see that Sesshoumaru was looking down at her. She also realized that the "pillow" was actually his knee. And the "warm quilt" was his boa. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Hello" he replied. He looked her straight in the eyes, and she could sense that he was slightly troubled. Was it her comment? That had to be it! He didn't love her, and she had said that, now he needs to shoot her down! She began to worry and said something she wished she didn't have to.

"Umm, Sesshoumaru. Oh, Sesshoumaru sama, umm, about that comment that I said to you earlier... I uhh, only said that because i thought i was going to die. well, I DID die, but, i didn't think that i was coming back, and umm. well, you don't have to reply or anything. So, don't feel obliged to answer.."

Kagome looked up at the golden eyes that looked back into her blue eyes. She didn't know what to say next. She could only look into those golden eyes. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to her face. She was afraid that she had something on her face and looked stupid. But he wasn't leaning in closer to look at her face; he leaned in closer to kiss her. Kagome was stunned by the gesture, but still returned the favor. Sesshoumaru kissed her softly, but hard at the same time. It was a kiss that was different from when she had kissed Inuyasha. When she kissed him, he was only half there, because half of him belonged to Kikyo. Now, Sesshoumaru was all her's. She realized that this also meant that Sesshoumaru loved her as well. This was his reply to her words. Sesshoumaru moved his head back up and looked away. Kagome could swear she was hallucinating, so she sat up. But the image stayed the same. Sesshoumaru was blushing!

"are you... embarrassed?" Kagome asked. The Taiyoukai didn't reply, but the miko continued.

"Ohhh!! Your embarrassed! Your embarrassed aren't you!" Kagome poked his cheek. "Aww, who's the widdle embawassed boy! Awww!"

"well, it was embarrassing. Stop it at once!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome smiled at the Taiyoukai. "Well too bad because i like that shade of pink on your face!" The miko kissed the Taiyoukai's cheek softly and stood.

"Well, im going to go take a bath in the river, so, wait a minute.." Kagome remembered that when she was killed her clothes were ripped to shreds. Plus, she was wearing her pink pajamas. Now, she was wearing a yukata. She looked at Sesshoumaru who looked at her in question.

"umm... Sesshoumaru... we're you the one who put this yukata on me?"

"Would you have preferred I left you in your underwear?"

"Oh... yeah..." she said, turning towards the spring.

--

Kagome slowly entered the spring. The hot water felt good on her tired body. Somehow, she felt that she could connect to elderly people. It wasn't too long after she had gotten settled in the water did Rin come in. At first, she thought that it was Sesshoumaru trying to be naughty, but soon realized that Sesshoumaru was taller than that. Rin turned to Kagome and smiled.

"So Kagome san, will you be staying with us for a while?" she asked kindly.

"Maybe."

There was a slight pause as Kagome noticed that Rin was looking down at herself, then down at Kagome, then down at herself, then down at Kagome. Kagome wondered what could be so interesting.

"What is it?"

Rin looked up at the miko. "Could you stand up for a minute?"

Kagome stood up and looked at the child.

"Why do you need me to stand?"

Rin quickly stood and put her hands on her own chest. Rin was about 12 at this point, and had a regular chest for someone her age. Rin quickly lifted her hands and put them on Kagome's chest. Kagome jumped back and fell in the water.

"What's wrong Kagome san?" Rin asked sweetly.

"R.. Rin! You don't touch someone like that without asking! Ugh, your not even supposed to be touching someone that way!" Kagome said, her face flushed with pink.

Rin looked down. "I just wanted to see why your chest is soo much bigger than mine! I don't get it!"

Kagome stared at Rin. _Oh yeah,_ she thought_ Rin's parents died before they were ever able to explain these things to her. Well then! It's up to me to help educate Rin!_

Kagome smiled at the little girl and stood up. "Well you see Rin, the thing is that when a girl becomes of age, which is about your age, she begins develo--"

--

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the cave, thinking about all of the crap that had happened in the last few days, when he heard it.

"Uwaa!! Kagome!! Sesshoumaru sama!! Come help!! Ahhh!!"

Sesshoumaru leapt from the cave and towards the spring. When he arrived Kagome's back was towards him and she seemed bent over, scratching her head.

"Kagome san! Are you okay? You really hit your head!" Rin squealed.

Kagome stood up straight and turned towards the place where Sesshoumaru and Rin stood. With a smile on her face. Her body glistening. Drenched with water. Completely naked. It took Kagome a few seconds to notice that she was naked, and Sesshoumaru was looking straight at her.

"Ahah.. Sesshou... maru... sa..." Kagome turned bright red as the Taiyoukai stared at her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kagome covered her chest and jumped back into the water. Sesshoumaru realized that this was the second time he had seen her without clothing, although, this was the first time he had seen her without ANYTHING on.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked back to the cave, feeling slightly embarrassed by the sight he had just witnessed. _Well one thing is for sure. She certainly has a very nice figure!_

The next day Kagome hugged Rin to say good bye. Jaken had returned from his journey across the lands, and Rin was sure to fill him in on all of the things that had happened in his absence. The previous night had been awkward between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but all of that was gone now. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked.

The Taiyoukai bent down and the miko climbed on. Soon, Sesshoumaru was running through the trees. Kagome laid her head on his back as he felt the material once again. _Hmm, she must be wearing that strange material under her yukata. Wait, she said it was called a…… Ah! The 'bra'_

Sesshoumaru arrived at the camp. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo turned and smiled.

"Kagome!"

The miko stepped off of the Taiyoukai's back, and looked up at him. She smiled sweetly as he turned away.

"You know.." Sesshoumaru began. "Next you want me to see your naked body, just ask. There's no need to pretend to fall."

Kagome's face turned beet red as she scrambled for words.

"I… I… I didn't MEAN for you to see! I just, didn't realize that you were there. And, I thought it was just Rin, and… and…"

Kagome looked up at the Taiyoukai as she realized he was doing something that he had never done in front of her before. He was smiling. The man turned and walked back into the forest as Kagome watched. She thought that, that may have been the most handsome smile that she had ever seen. Sango walked up to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you two sure look cozy."

"Ah, no, he's umm, just a friend!"

"Mmhmm, you tell me that when you stop bluing, then maybe ill believe you.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha stood.

"Still alive are we?"

Kagome stared the hanyou straight in the eye.

"Yes, that's too bad for you though isn't it?"

Inuyasha approached Kagome as she began to get chills. She was afraid. Very, very, afraid. Inuyasha lifted his hand to hit her as the ground shook. Quickly, a very strong aura filled the air. This was the same aura as the voice, meaning that she was back again. Kagome looked up in the sky as the clouds darkened.

"Voice! You've returned!" Kagome yelled.

The voice chuckled. "Stupid miko, I have a name, and that name is Kimi." Suddenly, a woman's figure appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome was stunned as she realized how much this woman resembled Kimi, Sota's girlfriend.

"So, it seems that the Taiyoukai revived you with the Tensaiga, huh?"

"Yes. He did. What do you want now? Are you going to kill me again?"

Kimi chuckled once again. " No, but you should really be careful with what you do. Who knows what could happen?" Kagome was about to question Kimi, but before she could Kimi disappeared, along with the aura, and the dark clouds. _Damnit_ Kagome thought_ This is giving me a really bad feeling._ Sango stared at Kagome.

"Kagome, who are you talking to? Did you shake up too much during that earthquake just now?" Miroku asked.

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean, I was talking to that youkai, Kimi."

All of the people looked at her in confusion.

"Am I… The only one who saw her?" Kagome asked.

Everyone still stared at her._ Ok, change that, now this is giving me a really, REALLY bad feeling!_

--

**huh, well, its good that someone's love life is going well. My love life seems to be going down the drain.. TT.TT he hasn't realized it yet, and im too afraid to tell him! He's like, my best friend and I don't want to get shot down. Ya know what I mean? TT.TT humm, well, now enter Kimi... youkai version. Soon, im going to draw Kimi to give you a visual. Ahh, im moving! So, when we begin the moving, i may stop writing for a while. But thats still way in the future. Hehe, I have honestly got to stop making Sesshy soo perverted! Ahh, but its often not his fault! haha, well, my little bishies, I would like to say goodnight (good morning) and also that if you would like to check out my art, check out this page (my deviant art page) ALTHOUGH alot of it is my older work (the crap ones) If you do check this out, tell me what you think! (remove the () thingys) try this, www.yuki-onee-san./deviantart(.com) and my website (there is better art on there) is www.AmeKiriYuki. (.piczo) (.com) well, bye bye for now everyone, and remember review review review so that we can beat our record!  
**


	8. Chapter 8, Decision

** Hey everyone! Im back with another chapter! Okay, so the last attempt at beating out record was a failure. TT.TT Here, how about this, if EVERYONE who has this on story alert, or is reading this right now reviews, then i'll post TWO chapters next time! But only if we get more than 22. No less! The con is approaching... I have finally bought my haruhi costume! Yay! Well, i shall shut up now, enjoy!**

The Miko's Taiyoukai

It had been two weeks since Kagome had died. That also means two weeks since she'd seen Sesshoumaru. Which also means two weeks since she confessed her love and kissed him. She did want to see him though, which is why she stood infront of the bathroom mirror aplying her makeup. She was wearing a cute, black, sparkly top, with her nicest jeans. She wore black flats with tiny daimonds on them. She knew she was looking good, and she was proud. She also knew that this wasn't the same as when you go out to dinner, but honestly, who cares? She felt like looking nice when she went to see him, so she was going to look nice!

Kagome stepped out of her home, when she ran into the boy who she had shot down.

"Oh, hi!" She said kindly. He returned her kindness.

"Kagome! Long time no see! How is your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed. "He, he's good..."

"Going to see him? I mean, looking so nice and all," Kagome nodded, still blushing.

"Well, I hope that you two get along well! I have to go, i'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Kagome waved as the same three words went through her head. _Sesshoumaru. My Boyfriend._

--

Sesshoumaru stood, listening to the small girl who ran circles around him. Something rustled in the trees, but he wasn't worried. He had already caught her scent in the wind. Kagome emerged and he was thrown back a bit by her beauty. Was it natural? To find someone so attractive? She looked at him sweetly and smiled.

"Do I look nice?" She asked. He wanted to grab her and SHOW her how nice she looked, but he had to keep his cool.

The taiyoukai grunted softly. _Of course_ he thought_ You look more beautyful than a field of roses._

The miko smiled again and began playing with Rin. Sesshoumaru retreated to the cave where Jaken sat.

"Are you and that miko actually together Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the youkai, then back outside.

"Yes" he replied. Jaken seemed slightly stunned. "Would you like to make something of it?"

The youkai scrambled for words. "Ah, no of course not Lord sesshoumaru! Never! Nope! Haha... I just didn't expect you to fall in love with a dirty human... well, im going out, I'll be back tomorow morning!" Jaken jumped up, but before he could exit the cave, he was struck by a small rock in the back of the head.

"That was for your earlier comment. She is not dirty. She even wears a _bra_."

Jaken stared at sesshoumaru. "A bra? What is a bra?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru made cuping motions on his upper chest. "Its to hold their breasts, so that they look nicer. See, she's wearing one now." Jaken tipped his head out of the cave and looked at the miko for a long while before being struck by another small rock.

" This Sesshoumaru told you to look, not stare. Now leave." sesshoumaru growled.

Jaken bowed and scrambled out of the cave. Sesshoumaru put his head back on the wall of the cave, in an attempt to take a small nap. This small nap was cut short when he heard a yelp come from Kagome. He leisurely walked out of the cave, almost expecting her to be half naked again, to find her in the arms of some wolf.

"Kagome! You didn't tell me that you had left that mutt! This must mean that your single now right?" Kouga sked, still holding onto her.

"Koga! Let go of me! And, no, im not single!" The miko replied.

Koga let go and looked at the miko in surprise. "Really? Who is he? I'll kill him for you!"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the miko as she slowly acnoledged his presence.

"Sesshoumaru... what are you doing here?" Koga asked, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "She is with me."

Koga grabbed Kagome's hand once again and pulled her closer to him. "Says who?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and pulled her into his chest once again. "Says me"

The wolf youkai and the taiyoukai growled at eachother, both of them holding onto one part of Kagome. Kagome broke free from both of the holds and looked at the two men.

"HOLD ON!! Okay, so, first off. Koga, im sorry, but I am with Sesshoumaru." She said linking her fingers with his. She could feel herself blushing, but still continued. "and Sesshoumaru, Koga is my friend. Okay you guys? Now can you stop this, because if you continue your going to tug my arm off!" The miko said kindly. She quickly noticed Rin going through her bag and ran over to stop her.

Sesshoumaru stared at Koga and smirked. "It seems that I have won" Sesshoumaru said, turning back into the cave. Koga stood there, looking slightly stunned. _Damn stupid wolves, don't know their place!_

--

Kagome had already decided to stay with Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken for about three days, then go back to her camp. It was dark outside the cave where Kagome had put Rin to bed. Sesshoumaru had gone out to patrole alone and Jaken was sitting on the other side of the cave. The miko ran her fingers through the little girls hair and smiled.

Jaken stared at the miko before he spoke. "Miko. Tell me, why do you continue to travel with that hanyou?"

Kagome was startled by the youkai's words, but replied with ease. "Because, it's my duty, no, my responsibility to collect all of the jewel shards. And my naem is KAgome, not miko."

Jaken continued to speak to the girl. "What will happen once you collect all of the shards?"

"I don't know. I will probably have to go back to my time. I'm not meant to be here after all. Although, that will mean that I have to leave Sesshoumaru..." The miko hadn't considered this before. The subject wasn't exactly one that she thought about often. Luckily for her, Sesshoumaru returned and entered the cave.

"Ah! W, welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru! I was just speaking to th-- Kagome!" Jaken spat out.

Kagome smiled at the taiyoukai. "Welcome back."

The taiyoukai sat down beside the miko and put his head back ageinst the wall. "Get some sleep. I have some plans for tomorow, and you will need your rest." He said, shutting his eyes.

The miko detangled her fingers from Rin's hair and put her head back on the wall. "Good night Sesshoumaru."

-

-

-

Kagome lifted her head off of the white fluffy thing that it she was leaning on. She yawned and opened her eyes. She turned her head to see that it was once again Sesshoumaru's boa that she had been sleeping on. This time, he was still wearing it. Sesshoumaru slept soundly and softly. Kagome decided that he had to be the most hansome sleeper she knew. His face was peacefull and un touched. Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek. She was happy that she could have the pleasure of seeing him in the morning when she awoke.

Kagome walked softly out of the cave, hoping not to wake up the other people. She held her bag tightly in her left hand. The miko hid behind a large rock and quickly changed her clothes. She walked back towards the cave as she heared it. The voice. The voice of the youkai that only she could see. Kimi.

"Hello Kagome." The woman materialized in front of her. "Its been a while now hasn't it?"

Kagome tightened her grip on her bag. "Why? Why are you here? Why can only I see you?" Kagome asked.

"If I want to, I can make anyone see, or not see me! You know, you seem to trust just anyone you meet. You shouldnt do that, you never know who might be playing with your heart. So, from girl to girl, be careful with who you trust! You never know who could be lying to you these days!" The youkai giggled and dissapeared once again.

Kagome felt chills go down her spine. _Damnit._

--

Sesshoumaru awoke to find the miko sitting outside of the cave. Her hair was blowing in the wind._ Even from her back she is still the most beautyful woman I have ever seen!_ He thought. He stood, and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." The taiyoukai nodded, and looked forward.

"Im going to go patrole, you stay here with Rin." Sesshoumaru said, getting ready to go. The miko nodded as he ran into the woods. He ran quickly through the trees, scanning for any possible threats. He scanned and scanned, finding nothing. That is, until she maternalized in fron of him. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and stared at the woman. She looked like a human, but reeked like a youkai. She wore a long, pink kimono, with her hair just touching her shoulders. The girl smiled at him, but he found no meaning in it.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." She said quietly.

Sesshoumaru kept his ground, expecting an attack. But the woman meerly continued to talk.

"How are you? I'm fine, but I wonder if poor Kagome is?" sesshoumaru was surprised at the mencion of her name. "You know, im just as powerfull as you are! But I have the power of mind and body control! And I also have the power to make poor widdle Kagome think tewible tewible things! She needs to suffer for trying to love something that isn't like her! Especially a special taiyoukai as yourself! And of course, if you don't co-operate, then I could just kill her and take away her corpse! How long is it that you can wait until you cant bring back the life? Was it three, four? Oh well, I would just take her and never return her! Either that, or I would chop her up into bits! First with her hand, then up to her elbow, then up--"

"Stop." The Taiyoukai growled. "What must I do to keep you from hurting her?"

The woman smiled a terrible smile, full of hatred and sorrow. "Break her heart. Break up with her. Tell her that all of this was just a facade. That your love is a lie. That you planned this with me. And if she doesn't leave you at once, you will kill her. But you must do it as harsh as possible. And you must get rid of her before tomorow morning or else she is done for. So Sesshoumaru, the choice is yours, take her life? Or break her heart?"

--

Jaken sat in the cave once again with the miko. This time, he had a terrible feeling deep in his stomach.

"Miko, I mean, Kagome, you must listen to me now." The youkai said softly.

The miko turned to look at him and nodded.

"Please, for your sake, be careful, be careful about who you trust. And who you believe."

Kagome was baffled. "What are you talking about Jaken? Since when did you become so... wise sounding?"

Jaken looked at the girl sadly. "You will all see. Soon enough."

--

**Mehehe, I honestly enjoy leaving you people on cliffhangers. Tell me, when are you usually on? Because then I can post when most people are on... anyway, so, we have yet to see what Sesshy will do. Protect her himself? Or break up with her? Ahhh... muwahahaha I really hope i make all of you people who never review suffer... mehehe, i am evil i know! So, go and review and tell me what time your on most... ummmmmmmmm...so, I hope you guys enjoy, and review review review! **

**P.s. REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9, The Lovers Conflict

**Heloooo Okay, so first off, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! We got REALLY close to beating our record, but we were down by three! thats right, we got TWENTY FREAKING REVIEWS! Now, anyone who has actually read my incomprehensible little speech area before, would know that I said that our record was 22, but the chapter got ANOTHER review, so now the bar is set at 23! Hehe, all of my friends and family say that im too evil with my cliffhangers, no... of course not! XD**

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

Kagome stood in front of the cave where Sesshoumaru had called her. He looked slightly ruffled and stressed. Kagome wondered what could possibly be the matter.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" She asked kindly, touching his hand softly.

"I want you to leave. Now." He said sternly, snatching his hand away.

Kagome was surprised. "Wh...what?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, straight in the eye. "I do not want a disgusting human around me. You are nothing to me and you never were." He looked away from the young woman." Kimi, is someone who is very close to me. We had planned to kill you that first time, but Kimi decided that she wanted to make you suffer more. So, we planned to make you fall in love with me, then feel the pain of rejection. But I refuse to... wake up to such a filthy human. Your scent is..." _Your scent is the most beautiful thing i've ever smelled in my entire life._ "Unbearable. I hate humans, all humans. Including you. I hate your smile." _I love your shining and genuine smile_ "I hate how you call my name." _I love it when you call my name in the sweetest tone_ "I do not wish to have such a despicable woman by my side. Leave at once."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome to see hurt and pain strung across her face.

"It was all just.. a lie?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes." He said sternly. His heart was breaking, but he couldn't show it. If he did, she would kill her. And this time, he wouldn't be able to save and protect her. This was all he could do to save the one he loved.

"This is a joke right? Your trying to test my love? Well it's not going to-"

"This Sesshoumaru is serious."

Kagome stared at the man. Her long ebony hair blowing softly.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why do you have to break my heart? Why did you kiss me if it was all just a lie? Why did you hold me if it all meant nothing?" She asked, tears running down her face.

Sesshoumaru did not answer; instead he continued to look forward. The girl grabbed onto his collar and screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you save me? Why did you make me fall in love with you? Why does all of the time we spent together have to mean nothing?? why... WHY AM I JUST A TOY FOR YOU Two to PLAY WITH??" She screamed, jerking him around. He did the last thing he could think of to make her want to leave him. He grabbed her arm and threw it at her side.

"Do not touch me" He said, looking into her eyes.

She stared at the Taiyoukai for a moment, holding his sleeve and showing her fear and hurt. She was in pain. She was dying, piece by piece. But he was killing her. He was making her cry. He was making her feel pain. He cursed and hated himself, but knew that he would be saving her in the long run. The miko looked down and smiled thinly.

"Okay. I'll leave you. I'll leave right away." The miko walked into the cave, and soon emerged, holding her bag. She wiped her tears and smiled at the man. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru. I truly, truly... Love you. Please... just... tell me, did you not feel anything towards me? Not at all?" She asked.

The Taiyoukai looked down. "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

Kagome smiled again and looked to the side. "Yes... that's right... well, umm tell Rin that I wont be seeing her for a while. So uhh,... goodbye."

--Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru. _Just move._ She continued on the path, to her current camp. _Just walk_. She walked until the end of the line, where she reached her camp. _Just, be normal, whatever you do, do not cry. You were played, like a fool, but you are a Higurashi. You cannot be beaten that easily. Just... be normal._ Kagome hugged Sango as she smiled at her.

"So, Kagome," Just be normal. "How was your time with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome stared at the girl. A blank look on her face. Her eyes darkened as she fell to her knees. _Just smile. Its always worked during the hard times. Just, smile!_ Kagome had tears falling down her face as she smiled as best as she could. Her heart had been stomped on and thrown away. She felt nothing but pain. Saw nothing but sadness. She loved him. She loved him a lot. She couldn't smile. She couldn't escape. His words haunted her.

_I hate humans, all humans. Including you_ "No.." She muttered_. I hate your smile_. "No..." _I do not wish to have such a despicable woman by my side._ Kagome put her hands on her ears, trying to block out all of the terrible sounds that haunted her.

"No, no! Please, don't hate me! Please! Love me! Tell me that everything is okay! Please! I don't want... I don't want to be left alone in this dark place!" She cried. Sango tried calling her, but she didn't reply. "NO! Don't lie to me! Tell me! Tell me you want me! Tell me im loved! Tell me that you care about me! Save me! Please! Save me from this lonely place... please... Sesshoumaru... help me."

--

Sango held Kagome in her arms. She had passed out from crying so much.

"What happened? Do you think that he really broke up with her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know. Somehow, I don't think that Sesshoumaru really wanted to though. You saw how close and cuddly they looked that day! And this Kimi girl... I have a really bad feeling about her." Miroku replied.

"I also had no idea that they were so close, I mean, I knew that they were in love but,"

Sango looked down as Kagome's eyes filled with tears, though, she was still sleeping.

"I wonder what kind of dream she's having." Sango said, looking down at the miko.

"I don't think she's having a dream, Sango, I think she's having a nightmare."

--

Minutes, turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and before Kagome realized it, three weeks had gone by. She was only just making it though, she had dreams about him every night. She thought about him everyday. Her heart ached as she remembered his words. She tried as hard as she could to hate him. She tried to convince herself that he was still just the Sesshoumaru that had tried to kill her, but it didn't work. She couldn't stop herself from loving him. She hadn't even realized that she loved him so much. He had hurt her so badly, but she couldn't just erase the part of her that adored him. She wished, she wished every night that she could see him again. But she never expected her wishes to be granted.

The miko found herself coming towards the cave that she had stayed at so many times. Her heart beat picked up and her mood changed. She could see him! She could ask him questions! She could find out why, why he did this. Why he saved her. But most of all, why her? Kagome ran towards that cave, feeling very hopeful and exited. She stopped as she looked in the cave. Nothing. No Rin. No Jaken. No Sesshoumaru. Nothing. Kagome's hopes dashed away from her as she turned back and caught up to the group.

The friends reached a village that was called for a miko. Kikyo and Kagome walked towards the village.

"Your boyfriend dumped you?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Yes" Kagome replied, ignoring the fact that she was actually talking with Kikyo.

The two woman reached the village that had a large mob of farmers holding farming tools at a large object. Kagome searched the crowd. Farmer, farmer, farmer, Rin, farmer, farmer, WAIT, Rin? Kagome walked quickly over to the girl and spun her around.

"Rin?" She asked. The small smiled as she turned.

"Kagome! Kagome where have you been? You should see, Sesshoumaru sama came here to buy me another yukata, when all of these people appeared! They started shoving farming tools at him! But, Sesshoumaru sama has been in a bad mood recently and I think that he may do something really bad!" The small girl squealed.

Kagome pushed through the sea of people and reached Sesshoumaru. He looked at her in surprise. She waved back towards the people.

"I will handle the Taiyoukai, you all must go back into your homes and shut all of the windows and doors." She said sternly, still with her eyes fixed on him.

The people quickly scattered as Kagome headed up the hill. The Taiyoukai stood in his same spot, still stunned. The miko turned back and looked at the man.

"Are you coming, or should I purify you?"

Sesshoumaru walked up the hill and followed the miko into the forest. She stopped and turned abruptly.

"Tell me the truth. Why did you want to break up with me?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru looked away. "This Sesshoumaru did not lie."

"Stop it. I don't believe you. You have to prove it to me."

"I must prove nothing. I am telling you the truth."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, sure. If you really are the same person you were when I first met you, then kill me."

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman. She was serious. He knew that there was nothing that he could do, but he couldn't kill her... could he? He drew his sword as she closed her eyes.

"You know, I would rather die by your blade than by someone else." She continued, opening one eye. "I guess, that I was mistaken. Well, at least I can die with the memories that I have now."

Sesshoumaru pointed the sword at the chest. What was he doing? He was trying to keep her from being killed wasn't he? Wasn't that why he had lied to her? Wasn't that why he was hurting her? To save her?

The miko felt his hesitation and softly put her hand on the sword and pushed it down. "Sesshoumaru. I do not care if you love me or hate me. But I wont stop trying. I will try and try until you love me the same way I love you. I will make you love me. Even if it costs me my life."

Sesshoumaru turned and ran into the trees, having already shown her the slight pink color on his face. Kagome smiled, having found a new courage. She could do it. She had to.

--

Kimi walked through the forest. She found no fun in watching Sesshoumaru look depressed. Same went for the miko. She was walking when she sensed a strong aura. Not as strong as her own, but strong none the less. She approached the youkai and noticed two shards of the Shikon jewel in the youkai's chest. She snatched the shards out of the youkai's chest and held them in her hand. She had never found the need for the jewel shards. She didn't really want them. But she knew that the shards could give her the power to torment the couple even more. She stuck the shards between the breasts and watched them sink into her skin.

"Well, well, well, now what fun can I have with these?"

--

Sesshoumaru walked back to his camp. Her face had been too much for him to take. He could smell the salt from her tears. He still loved her so much, much more than he had ever even imagined. But he was still so happy to hear that she hadn't given up. If he had stayed any longer then he would have done something he would have regretted. The man stood at a stream and looked up at the glistening night sky.

He sighed, thinking about the fact that this was a sky that they both shared. He clenched his fists. He wasn't going to give in to Kimi. He would beat her. He would win and save the girl. He would win. For her.

--

**Awwwwwwww! You go get 'em Sesshy! Muwahaha, this chappie doent have as much of a cliffhanger as my next one... but you will see soon enough!! Ok, so I know that you guys REALLY hate cliffhangers, but I know that alot of people would stop reading if I didn't stop on cliffhangers. right? I mean, it just makes you want to read it soo much more! So, now I would like to say, sorry. Yes, I split up Sesshy and Kagome. and don't think that everything is going to be all unicorns and rainbows in the next chapter either! Hmm, what else can I babble on about... OH! I would like to point out that I really enjoy reading fan fics, but I havn't found any good ones lately, so if you have any good ones, or if you have some fics that you want me to read of your own, please tell me! I would love to read it! Hmm, hey, you know what I seem to do alot? I listen to music while I write/read/draw. It really does help, you should try it! When I write sad parts for instance, I listen to the song I will follow you into the dark by death cab for a cutie. Or, when I write about journeys, I listen to the song Onore Michi. I just... helps!! Heheh, anyway, ill shut up and make you wait anxiously for the next chapter... mehehehe, I think that the next chapter should be called... What will Kagome do next? Hehe, go review review review or else you will never know! XD**


	10. Chapter 10, Falling

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING!**

**Hi everyone, its Yuki. I wanted to actually ask a favor. Could everyone quickly go and check out sesshygirl15 for me? She is really sweet and has some really great stories! One of her stories, The Miko and the Demon Lord, I have been editing and helping her with. So, could you guys all go and check that one out? It's really awesome, and deserves more praise than it has at the moment. So, please go there and review! My story isn't going anywhere, so you will totally have time to check out her story and then read the latest chapter of mine! So, please go read the story The miko and the demon lord, by Sesshygirl15, edited by me, and tell her what you think in a review! Thank you guys! It really means alot! So, GO READ SESSHYGIRL15'S STORY AND THEN READ THIS CHAPTER OF THE MIKO'S TAIYOUKAI! **

The Miko's Taiyoukai

Kagome looked at her friend and sighed.

"So, do you get the plan?" She asked, looking at her.

"So, let me get this straight." Sango said slowly. "I, have to go to the bottom of the cliff, with kirara. You, are going to fall off the cliff on purpose. Sesshoumaru is going to be nearby. This way, you can see if he truly loves you or not, by seeing if he will catch you. If he does, then you two talk it out. If not, you give up. Right?"

Kagome nodded. "Right."

The two women slapped hands and ran to catch up to the others. Kagome wasn't trying to seem crazy, but somehow she felt that someone might get that feeling. She needed to know if he was lying to her or not. One mistake and she could be dead, so everything had to go as planned. If he rescued her, she would ask him questions and get the answers she wants no matter what. If he leaves her for dead, then she will give up. The miko awaited the day, although part of her was afraid. What if he doesn't help her? What if he leaves her to die? She couldn't answer these questions. Though, she knew that getting over him would be hard. She had fallen so in love with every little bit of him. The young woman wondered if it would even be possible.

The miko stopped for a moment and remembered the actions and the words that Rin had said to her right after Sesshoumaru had fled.

"Kagome san! Did you just see Sesshoumaru sama?" Rin had asked. Kagome had nodded and asked Rin where their camp was set up. Rin wrote it down for Kagome and walked into the woods towards her camp.

The miko had made sure that they were headed the right way, and was certain that before nightfall, they would be close enough. She was scared, but she believed that his love for her was true. She was determined, but scared.

The group entered a village and decided to split up. Kagome waved to Sango and Miroku as they went into the village. Kagome decided that she wanted to daydream about the next day, and what might happen if he saved her...

--

Miroku held Sango's hand softly as they walked through the heart of the village, the market. Miroku pushed through the crowds, doing his best to shield Sango. Ever since he lost the wind tunnel they had been closer than ever. But, although being rid of the terrible burden was a good thing, it also meant that Miroku was left useless during battle. He often blamed himself when someone got injured, thinking_ If I still had the wind scar.._. But soon, his head would clear and he would remember that if he still had the wind scar, he wouldn't have been able to be with Sango. And that, would be worse than death.

The demon slayer released herself from his grasp and skipped over to a small hut. There, sat little trinkets of all kinds; bracelets, rings, earings and chains. Sango picked up a small wooden doll in the shape of a dog demon. It had a terribly upset look on its face and silver hair down to its bottom. It was about the size of her thumb, but all of the details were clearly seen. Sango looked up at Miroku and he immediately took out the wallet that Kagome had brought him. The small doll was only a few yen, but made Sango smile widely.

"Kagome will love this" She said kindly.

Miroku smiled at the young woman. She loved her friends, even if they were dating their arch enemies. "Yes, I do believe she will."

--

Kagome sat up and stared at the woman who stood in front of her. Kikyo sat beside her and looked up at the clear sky. Kagome felt slightly afraid of the comments that she expected to come out of the miko's mouth, but heard nothing. Kikyo simply stared up at the sky. Kagome felt anxious and decided to start the conversation.

"So, Kikyo, how are you and Inuyasha?" She asked.

The miko looked down and replied. "I... think that i'm going to leave him."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the miko who wouldn't look at her. "Why? I mean you won! You won his heart! Why would you want to leave him now?"

"Because... he isn't the same person that I fell in love with."

"Wha... what? How, how is he not the same person... he looks like Inuyasha to me.."

Kikyo looked up at the miko and revealed her saddened face. "Because! He yells at me when I do something wrong, he threatens me, and he doesn't act like he loves me. He doesn't say it... I don't even think that he even thinks it anymore. I just..." Kikyo stopped and looked down.

Kagome hated this woman for taking something that she had once loved, but she was still a person. And Kagome was too kind to just leave her there. "Have you even told him this?" She asked.

Kikyo shook her head as Kagome continued. "Well, maybe if you discuss it with him, he will understand. I mean, he must only be acting so... harsh so that he could mimic you. Oh, no offense! But, you know how immature he can be!"

The two women laughed softly at the remark as Kikyo held her head up.

"Your right. I should talk to him. Umm," Kikyo stuttered as Kagome raised her hand.

"Its alright. I know. Now go talk to Inuyasha and straighten things up." Kagome smiled. Kikyo stared at the seemingly glowing girl and smiled back. This, was something that Kagome doubted anyone had seen before. Kikyo stood and walked towards the area that Inuyasha was staying. Kagome watched as the woman disappeared into the mysterious dark of the woods. Her heart ached to think that even though she couldn't have her love, someone else was having theirs. The young woman lied back down and stared up at the clouds. They seemed to be so fluffy and carefree. Something that she was not. Kagome giggled as she imagined Sota's face if he could see her with Sesshoumaru. Really, he was the ideal man, tall, but not too tall. Skinny, but not so that you feel like you could snap him like a twig. Soft, but not skinny. He had muscles, but he wasn't just a big heap of them. His smile was like taking a bite out of a cloud. And his tough was as warm as the sun. _His touch...__ That is certainly something I miss. _ the miko thought.

Kagome sighed loudly as she lifted her hands and placed them on her face. She felt so empty without him. Plus, his way of breaking up with someone was kind of... harsh. Kagome reflected on how long she cried for, and how many headaches she got from it. Love was a difficult thing. It held many hard and difficult roads, but it also held many happy, higher roads and those, were worth some tears for. Kagome touched her hair softly and smoothed it out along the grass. _I suppose that I should think of what to say to him once we meet..._

--

Kagome stood abruptly as Miroku and Sango approached. Sango held a giddy look in her eyes and Miroku wore a soft smile. Kagome stared at the demon slayer in confusion.

"Whats up?" the miko asked.

"Well, Miroku and I were walking in the market when I spotted this!" Sango held out the tiny doll as Kagome touched it softly.

"It.. looks like Sesshoumaru! It looks exactly like Sesshoumaru! The hair, the ears, I could even paint on his markings on his face! Oh, and I could make his clothes with some of mom's extra silk.. Oh! Thank you Sango!" Kagome exclaimed hugging Sango.

"I knew that you would love it Kagome! Well, now you MUST be ready for tomorrow!" Sango smiled.

The miko looked at the woman with determination in her eye. "Yeah!"

--

Kagome and Sango walked towards the area that they had planned everything in. Sango re-ran it with Kagome and went with Kirara to find Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a very steep drop with many twigs in the way. If she were to fall then she would be dead for sure. The miko backed away from the cliff and looked around. The clearing was surrounded by trees. Some fresh spring water sat to her left, and she could hear the soft sounds of animals scurrying around in the trees. Kagome stepped around looking at all of the nature.

Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. The miko guessed that her friend had found Sesshoumaru and that, that was him now. Kagome stepped into her designated spot and waited for the man's head to emerge. The first thing that appeared was silvery hair, caught in a twig that was connected to the bush. Kagome stepped away from the cliff as she saw Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru, appear.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked, slowly approaching.

Inuyasha walked briskly towards the young woman and stood in front of her. He stared intently into her eyes and frowned. The hanyou bent down and bowed before her. She was stunned at the actions, and didn't dare speak.

"T... thank you!" He yelled. Kagome could hear the embarrassment in his voice, but still wondered what she was being thanked for.

"W... what? Why are you thanking me?" She asked, touching the back of his neck. He stayed bowed, as she guessed that he was blushing too much to raise his head.

"For... talking to Kikyo. And convincing her not to leave me. She told me... she told me everything you said. So... umm, thanks. And, i'm also... sorry. For... you know... breaking your heart and all. Oh, and for being a jerk."

Kagome giggled as the hanyou chuckled in return. He stood up straight and shot his hand out at her.

"Friends?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

Kagome smiled and shook his hand. "Friends."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck and looked around. Kagome smiled and realized that he had someone waiting for him to return.

"Go to Kikyo. I'm sure that you have alot of making up to do! Bye" She waved as the Hanyou retreated into the woods.

Kagome walked slowly back towards the cliff when she heard another rustle in the bushes.

"Inuyasha? Did you forget something?" She asked kindly. Though it wasn't Inuyasha who walked through the bush.

"Hmph, I thought that you and that hanyou already broke up. Trying to get back together are we?" Kagome tensed as Kimi stepped closer to her. "So, Sesshoumaru told you all about our little game?"

Kagome muttered 'bitch' under her breath. Kimi laughed and took a step closer, while Kagome took a step backwards.

"Let me guess, you have been SOO heart broken that you have been going to the hanyou for comfort right? Oh but wait, he has a girlfriend! That dead priestess that won him over! I guess that this is your second time loosing to another girl!" Kimi continued to step closer as Kagome continued to step backwards.

"Hmm, maybe you should get your men straight. That hanyou is a looser. Now Sesshoumaru on the other hand, now THAT is a man! Ohh, his long silky silver hair, and his beautyful face! The way he walks, so cool and composed! And you can't forget the way he takes care of that child! Its like.. father and daughter! But I love the way he--"

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked bitterly, cutting kimi off.

"What do I want? I want to teach an insolent miko that youkai and human don't mix. Give her the experience of pain that I felt." Kimi took another step closer as Kagome took a step backwards. "I want to teach some stupid love struck lovers that love isn't that easy." Kimi took yet another step closer as Kagome inched backwards." I want to make someone other than me suffer from love."The miko looked down to see that she was at the end of the cliff, and that she had no more ground to stand on.

"But most of all" Kimi said, coming right up to Kagome's face, toughing her briskly. " I want the human, the one who will one day break the youkai's heart with tales of cheating and lies, to suffer, and then die!"

Kimi screamed in Kagome's face and pushed her face harshly. Kagome fell, stunned at the actions of the woman. She had seen it coming but still, it was unbelievable! Kagome couldn't believe that she was about to fall to her demise at the hands of that woman, again! Kagome's eyes began to swell with tears as she looked at the image of the woman get smaller and smaller. Though, time seemed to be going one millisecond at a time. Kimi stared at the falling miko with a look of hurt on her face. Her lip almost trembling, her eyes almost crying. Such a sad expression that I, the author cannot express it. Kagome didn't have the time to process it all. The bottom of the rock was getting closer and closer. Twigs and vines snapped against her skin and cut her. She couldn't feel it though, all she could do is think of the same three words over and over as tears barreled out of her eyes. _Sesshoumaru, help me!_

--

Sesshoumaru walked with the demon slayer towards the cliff where Kagome stood. He wondered what the miko could possible want him for, but none the less, he was happy with just the thought of getting to see her. They walked into the clearing and noticed quickly that Kagome wasn't alone. Sesshouamru immediately noticed the scent and the aura. Kimi. That damned woman hadn't had enough. Kagome stood alarmingly close to the edge of the cliff as she tried to hold her ground. Sesshoumaru watched the Demon slayer look at Kagome quizzically.

"Why is she standing like that?" Sango asked Sesshoumaru silently. _She can't see it? She can't see the youkai standing in front of Kagome? Wait, is that one of that damned woman's powers? To disguise herself?_

Suddenly, there was a heart wrenching scream as Kagome fell over the cliff. Kimi looked down at the young woman who was now falling below her.

"Oh shit!" Sesshoumaru growled to himself. He ran towards the cliff and pushed Kimi out of the way. The woman fell, being caught off guard. She stared up at Sesshoumaru angrily.

"This Sesshoumaru will protect the miko. So stay away unless you intend on being killed." He said quickly before dashing down the cliff. Kimi swore under her breath and turned to the woman approaching her slowly from behind.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see that Kagome had already hit a large number of branches and vines and that she was unconscious. She was falling too fast and too close to the bottom. He couldn't keep up with her. _ Damnit!__ Damnit damnit damnit!_ He thought. Kagome neared the end as he reached his and out to try and grab her hand even though he was far behind. He closed his eyes as he ran down the steep cliff at full speed._ DAMNIT!!_ Sesshoumaru quickened his speed but was still far behind her

--

**Oh my Sesshy, mind your language! Keheheh, I love kimi! She is so my favourite character... behind Sesshy of course! Oiy vay, the time to go to the anime con is aproaching! Im so exited!! Im dressing up as haruhi and my costume has come already! It looks awsome!! Have you guys ever heard of Yumi Nakashima? Or more commonly known as Yuu. She's from the group GO!GO! But she went solo... anyway, im addicted to her music!! I really really like it, so you should like it too!! RAWR! anyway, further ignoring my insanity, i remember that one of my people recomended that I listen to one of the inuyasha ending songs while I write (I cnt remember the person's pen name or the name of the song.) So, thats the cause of the next chapter... muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!! SO GO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11, Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

**WE HAVE REACHED THE 10 000 HITS MARK!! W00T!!**

**Heyyy!! Okay, so I have been a master at procrastinating lately, ya know... when you put stuff off until the last second? like now, im supposed to be preparing my house for the real estate agents to come... omg... the doorbell... AGH!! THEY'RE HERE NOW!! 6:30 MY BUTT!! Ahh, I have to go, you guys enjoy!**

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

Sango stepped carefully along the clearing. She pushed her hands out around her body so that she could feel for any objects that she couldn't see. Mainly, she was loking for Kimi, who at this point was still invisible.

"Where are you! I know your here demon! Sesshoumaru pointed you out and Kagome was talking to you! Now show yourself!" Sango yelled into the air.

Sango's eyes widened as the young woman maternalized before her eyes. Her long drak brown hair was left out and flowing in the wind along her back. Her softly tan skin was covered by thick leather. The shiney material was cut into two parts, her top and her skirt, and stretched out along her sides to connect the two. She wore black leather boots and stood, crossing her arms. She was very beautiful. Sango quietly mused that if Miroku were near, he would quickly try to pick her up, obviously failing. Kimi slowly waklked up to Sango and touched her jaw softly. Sango jumped, but was unable to move away as the youkai tightened her grip.

"Aww, do you feel left out? Would you like me to play with you too?" Kimi's smile gave Sango the chills.

"Play? What kind of sick games do you play, youkai?" The demon slayer replied harshly.

"Weeell, your with that monk, right? Oh, and he IS handsome, though, he doesn't have as much of a reputation as Sesshoumaru, but I mean, reputation isn't everything. Would you like me to play with him? Or do you perfer lecherous monks? Because you know, you could always win over Sesshoumaru! Im sure that Kagome would share, I mean, she did with Inuyasha right? "

Sango raised her hand to slap the youkai, but Kimi quickly grabbed her hand and tightened bow BOTH of her grips. She smiled once again at Sango before kicking her harshly in the knees.

"On your knees you lowly human." She said with discust in her eyes. Sango stared at the ground as she realized that she had no chance whatsoever at beating the youkai. She seemed, so... powerful. Just then, Kimi pushed back her collar and put her fingers between her breasts. She then revealed the two jewel shards that sat in her hands._ The jewel shards!_ Sango thought, staring at the woman in fear.

"I knew that these stupid things were no good. I don't even need them to manipulate stupid humans."

"You... you have the last two jewel shards! The... the shikon jewel! How? How do you have it?? But, you can't even use it's awsome powers!" Sango smiled thinly at the young woman who looked down in surprise to Sango's voice. Kimi simply returned the shards into her chest and looked down at the demon slayer.

"Tell me, how do I use these things? Now." Kimi stared at the young woman as her eyes slowly fadded slightly in colour. Kimi stopped thinking so hard and stared at sango's fadded eyes.

"Stand human." She said quickly. Sango stood and that was all. No sassy back talk, no rude comments. Kimi found this amusing and continued.

"Take three steps to your left, then three steps to your right." Sango obeyed and took three steps to the left, then three steps to the right.

Kimi removed the jewel shards from her chest as Sango's eyes returned to normal. She looked around quizically as Kimi quickly dissapeared once again.

"Damnit! Did she get away from me? How... and, why was I walking likwe that?... ugh, I better get back.." Sango began to walk back into the forest as Kimi tried her best to hide her laughter.

"Well, well, well, it seems that I have a new game to play!"

--

Sesshoumaru reached his hand out as far as he could and grabbed the miko by her sleeve. He yanked her back up and pushed her into the saftey of his arms. He lept from the wall of the cliff, only just missing the bottom by an inch. One more second and Kagome would have been splat on the floor of the cliff. He tried his best to slow his speed as fast as he could, but even so, it took him a few minutes to slow carefully to a stop.

He bent down and held the miko in his hands. She was so tiny and delicate, so it was easy for him to guess that she hadn't been eating very much in the past couple days. Sesshoumaru didn't want to leave her like this, he didn't want to cause her soo much harm. He worried about her more than he even worried about Rin. She was like, his breath of fresh air in a place polluted by evil. She was so important to him that it killed him to see her so out of shape. The young man finally understood Kimi's mallicious plan. She was trying to kill her, by using him. But he wasn't going to continue to be used in this game, he had her now, and he wasn't going to let go.

The miko's eyes softly fluttered open as she scanned her surroundings. The last thing that she noticed was the Taiyoukai that was holding her. She smiled softly and wispered to him.

"See, I knew you were lying!" Sesshoumaru held the miko close to his chest tightly, but was certain not to cut her with his claws. She wraped her arms around his sides and embraced him softly.

"I love you" She said quietly.Sesshoumaru felt as if he was rejuvinated again and lessened his grip. He looked down at the sleeping miko and smiled. Of course, she couldn't see this wonderous smile, but he just couldn't help himself. He was soo happy that she was alright that smiling was the least he could do. Sesshoumaru's smile soon fadded as he stood and held her in his arms. The Taiyoukai had planned to bring her back to his camp and have Jaken and Rin help to heal her. He would also have to go and tell her friend that she was alright. Sesshoumaru lept into the air and headed towards the cliff once again.

--

After almost an hour of running, Seshoumaru and Kagome arrived at his camp site. It wasn't very far from his palace, but that was due to the fact that, that was where he was headed. But that was something that was to be thought of later. Once he arrived he softly placed Kagome on the grounds of the cave. It seemed often that he stayed in such places, they were of course, Rin's favourite places to stay. Sesshoumaru called to Jaken as he quickly scrambled into the cave.

"Yes milord!?" Jaken stood up staight infront of Sesshoumaru as he stood.

"Clean the miko's wounds. Tell Rin to bandage them. I will go to retrieve dinner."

"Yes milord!" Jaken said, scrambling to the miko's side. The taiyoukai exited the cave as Jaken looked over his shoulder. Quickly, his Yes-milord-I-am-here-to-please-you! face turned into a evil, scynical face.

"Heheheheh, now miko I shall get revenge for all of those times when I was scolded by you for scolding the child! Ohhh, first, ill clean your wounds with swamp water! Then, i'll squish daisies into your wounds, claiming that it 'helps to loose weight!' Muwahaghhh--" Jaken was cut off by the rock that hit him in the back of the head. He turned angrily at the figure who stood behind him as he noticed that Sesshoumaru _hadn't _exited the cave, he had been listening to him the WHOLE time!

"Jaken. If I return and that miko is in any type of bodily harm. They you wont be green anymore. You will be purple."

Jaken swallowed. "A... and how will you do that milord?" Jaken asked quietly.

"That Jaken. Is a secret." Sesshoumaru turned before Jaken could complain. Jaken turned aswell and decided that turning purple wasn't something that he wanted to take part in. He began inspecting the miko's body. The first area he checked was the chest area...

Jaken was cut off once again as Sesshoumaru threw another rock that hit him straight in the back.

"Jaken. Are you sure that you like the colour purple? Because you should know that sexual harm counts as bodily harm." Jaken gulped as he found no way to possibly torment the miko.

"Yes milord."

--

When Kagome awoke it was already nightime. She was lying in a cave with Rin sleeping soundly beside her. Jaken slept in another corner to the right of her. She looked around, but found no sign of Sesshoumaru.

The young miko walked outside of the cave to find a huge moon overhead. It was nearly full, meaning that Inuyasha would soon be changing back into a human soon. Kagome continued to walk towards the bed of water that lied ahead. It shimmered and gliastened in the moonlight as Kagome noticed another thing shinning before her eyes. Sesshoumaru, sat infront of the water, looking up at the moon. Such a peacefull face she had only seen during his slumber. She slowly walked towards him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at the miko as she smiled down at him.

"You liar. You didn't mean any of that stuff... did you?" Kagome asked, sitting beside him. He replied by turning his head.

"Or... did you not want my company? Is... is my love not the kind of love that you want? Do I not please you? Is there... something im lacking?" She asked tearfully. She was afraid of the answer, only because she knew that there was a chance that he meant all of the things that he had said.

"No." He replied. Kagome looked away, not wanting to show him her tears, but he held her chin softly and directed her face towards him. "I don't mind you." He said quietly before kindly pushing her face towards his own. Kagome was stunned by his actions, but knew what it meant. It meant that everything was okay. That they were okay. That she could safely say that he loves her. Kagome removed her arms from her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He also removed his hand from her jaw and placed them around her sides. Kagome pulled back and looked at the Taiyoukai sweetly.

"I love you." she smiled from the bottom of her heart as he smiled softly aswell, a smile that she guessed was reserved specially for her.

"And I to you." He kissed her again as she returned the favour. They both fought for dominance, but Kagome quickly gave in. She was so in love, that it hadn't even hit her until now. She was happy that she was with him. Possibly, the happiest she had ever been. But she soon removed her face again, and looked the Taiyoukai in the eyes.

"But tell me, why did you tell me that you hated me... and that you thought... I was... dispicable?" she asked softly.

"Because... I was trying to protect you. That youkai said that if I didn't break up with you in the harshest mannor possible, she would have killed you. I only just realized that lying to you was hurting you more though. I... I didn't even consider your feelings... I... i'm sorry.."

Kagome sat, unable to move as she listened to the taiyoukai speak._ He... was protecting me? Kimi is the reason that all of this started?? Did... did __**Sesshoumaru **__just apologize to me?_ Her thoughts swirled around in her head until she drowned them out. She didn't want to think about these bad things, at least, not right then.

"It's alright. I'm alright as long as I know that you love me." Kagome smiled sweetly, drawing him in as their lips touched once again. This kiss was sweet and soft. It was cut short as Kagome released herself from his grasp. Her head was spinning and whirling and she guessed that her face must have been a very distinct shade of pink.

"So! Umm, shall we head back to the camp?" Kagome asked, turning towards the way she came from. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his grasp.

"No. There is still something that this Sesshoumaru must speak to you about..."

--

Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at Inuyasha's camp at the perfect time; everyone was there. Kagome quickly stepped off of Sesshoumaru's back and onto the ground. The walked together towards the group. Everyone jumped at the sight of Kagome and said her name. She smiled and hugged each one while Sesshoumaru stood behind her. Once all of the huggings and welcomings were over with they all gathered beside a large, mossy tree.

"Alright everyone. So, Sesshoumaru and I have come here to tell you guys about our plan. You must all know about Kimi right?" Sango cringed at the mentioning of the name, but Kagome simply discarded the action. "Well, we are going to beat her." Kagome said proudly. She was sitting close to Sesshoumaru so that no one could see that they had their hands linked behind their back.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we were planning that we could all go to Sesshoumaru's castle. That way, we can be more prepared for an attack, and have better defence. Also, there we can talk in peace about the plan, and still relax at the same time. So, Miroku, Shippo and Sango could follow us on Kirara, while Inuyasha can run with Kikyo. Rin and Jaken are already on their way with Ah-Un. I will go with Sesshoumaru. Is that alright?"

Kagome had noticed how Kikyo's eyes had widened when she said her name. Enemies don't last forever right? I mean, she won didn't she? And now, Kagome had the person that she loved, so there was no reason to hate her anymore. Everyone nodded before they stood.

"We should get going as soon as possible." Kagome said wisely. She picked up her bag and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back. Once everyone wlse was ready, the began their long journey to Sesshoumaru's castle.

--

They continued on for four long hours. At last they reached the castle entrance. Kagome gawked at the huge castle. The large stone walls stood higher than any sky scraper in Tokyo. The entrance was a huge curved door that seemed to be made of thick wood. The miko watched as Sesshoumaru was greeted graciously at the entrance by the two guards that stood there. He gestured for her to come as she walked over to the entrance. Her walk was stopped when one of the guards grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"You're a miko aren't you?" He said angrilly.

"Yes..." Kagome replied, obviouslt confused.

"We don't allow you're kind here. Get out before we have to--" The guard was cut off by the feeling of Sesshoumaru holding his shoulder.

"No. This miko is with me. You are to serve her as you serve me." He growled. The guard let go of her shoulder and bowed.

"I apologize master Sesshoumaru. I apologize mistress..." He looked up at her, asking for her name with his eyes.

"Kagome." She said, smiling kindly.

Sesshoumaru held her hand softly and walked her into the castle. The inside of the castle was much more spectacular than the outside. Long corridors with wide walls of darkened red filled her vision. Candles alluminating her path, in the softest shade of yellow she had ever seen. High ceilings sat above her with shandeliers hanging overhead. Every once in a while a youkai would walk past and bow at Sesshoumaru. She was soo amazed at the spectacular place that she didn't even realize that Inuyasha and the others were following behind. They arrived at a large hall that held numerous doors, leading to god knows what. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the group of astonished people.

"It has been a long day and it is near the time to sleep. You may all retire to the room of you're choice and you shall soon be called for dinner. There are kimonos in the closets for a change of clothes. I would suggest staying in a room close to this area in case we get a surprise attack."

Everyone nodded and chose their rooms. Sango and Miroku picked the room to Kagome's left, taking Shippo with them. It was obvious that Sango brought him for pervert protection. Sango had told Miroku that she didn't want to do anything until they were married, but that never stopped him before right? Kikyo and Inuyasha akwardly chose a room together on Kagome's right as Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand once more, leading her into the hall adjesent to the previous one. Sesshoumaru brought her to a room that had two guards on either side of the door. They bowed as Sesshoumaru aproached it. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the beautiful room.

This room was diffrent from the rest of the castle. All of the halls in the castle held a dark red colour with candles lighting the path, though this room was completely white. The floor though, was a beige, with white and brown rugs scattered around it. The walls were white with what seemed like thousands of pictures of youkai. There were paintings on the walls with thousands of diffrent designs. The best part though, was the view. There was a HUGE balcony that looked over the entire forest and also a village. It was almost mystical, the beauty of the forest at night. In the village, lights shone and showed much activity. Kagome stepped out onto the balcony and felt the wind in her ebony hair, blowing it softly to the side. Kagome smelled the sweet scent of nature.

Sesshoumaru quietly hugged kagome brom behind, putting his hands on her own. They both loked into the setting sun and smiled.

"Sesshoumaru, this... this is amazing! This is you're room?" She asked, craining her neck to look at him.

"No." He replied "This is our room."

--

Kagome changed into a cute pink kimono and stood, attempting to tie her obi. The kimono was a soft yellow with a soft pink, making her stand out in the white room. The taiyoukai chuckled as he watched the young woman's attemps at tying the obi. He stood, and tyed it for her. She turned and smiled widely.

"Thank you. Sesshoumaru." She said sweetly. Sesshoumaru slowly bend down and kissed her softly. He pulled back as she blushed.

"Well! Umm, let's get going, everyone must be there already!" She said, turning towards the door.

Sesshoumaru herld her hand and smiled down to her. "Yes, we shall" With that, they both walked hand in hand out of the bedroom and down the hall.

--

Once dinner was finished Kagome hugged Sango and Shippo to say goodnight. The people retreated to their rooms while Kagome watched. Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru as she noticed him stand.

"I have some work to finnish in my office, you may return to the room and sleep if you please. If something happens, my office is just down this corridor." He said to her, turning away. Servents surried around, clearing all of the plates, while glancing at Kagome every once in a while. The miko knew how much she stood out in this palace of youkai. She slowly took a step forward and chose whick way to go, she decided that she could go bother Sesshoumaru for a while.

She entered his office quietly, but not quiet enough to keep the taiyoukai from hearing her. He looked up from his ebony desk and stared at her.

"Yes?" He asked her as she walked around the office.

"Nothin'... I just wanted to say hello..." she said, softly touching things as she passed them. One picture, she stopped at. It was a painting of InuTaisho kun. She was amazed at how much he resembled Sesshoumaru. The miko giggled as she imagined that this was what he would look like if he was that age. The young woman felt arms wrap around her sides and hold her kindly.

"You came here to distract me, didn't you?" He asked her from behind. She could feel him kissing her neck softly.

"Me? No... I would NEVER do something like that!" She replied sarcastically. He chuckled softly, sending chills down her spine. "That is... unless you WANT to be distracted..." She said, turning around to face him.

They kissed eachother softly, but soon depened the kiss. They could feel eachother's soft breaths and beating hearts. Kagome's heart was beating the fastest, but she could still feel his heart beat speeding up. Kagome held her arms around his neck and he held his around her sides. This was certainly Kagome's favourite way of standing. She smiled at him whenever she could, knowing that his love for her was as great as her love for him. She could only guess what his followers would think if they knew that he was in love with a human, a miko for that matter. The taiyoukai held her close in his arms as their kiss got deeper and deeper. She was so in love, that she was willing to do anything for him. The young woman often considered him a drug. a drug that she was addicted to. But he was also addicted to her, making them both eachother's drug. Kagome felt happy, knowing that she had finally found her true love.

Just then, (at one of the worst possible times) one of Sesshoumaru's servants entered the office. The two lovers stared at the servent for a moment, still in the mists of kissing, not completely comprehending the fact that they were not exposed to a servant and a group of guards. Kagome jumped jackwards, blushing beet red, but Sesshoumaru pulled her right back. She stood beside him, blushing like a mad woman.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked, acting as if there was nothing wrong with the entire palace finding out about them.

"Umm, J..Jaken sama a.. and umm, Rin sama have arrived.. should.. uhh, should I send them to the left, or, umm, the right... hall..." The servent studdered, turning bright pink.

"Send them to the hall that the others are staying at." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Y...yes milord!" The servant moved to the side as Rin burst through the doorway with Jaken foillowing behind. Kagome could hear the servant running away from the doorway and wispering to other servants "did you_ see_ that? Lord Sesshoumaru was with a human miko!". She sighed, but looked down to the little girl hugging her sides.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru sama! We missed you! Master Jaken was mean, he said that I wasn't aloud to stop, so then I got mad, and I yelled at him, then master Jaken said..." Rin continued to talk, but Kagome zoned her out. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed him looking down at her. She blushed a bright shade of red and he turned away. Rin stopped talking and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome san, are you tired?" She asked kindly.

"Not really, why?" Kagome asked.

"Because! Your face is all flushed and you look nervous."

Kagome turned her head and tried to act like she didn't know what Rin was talking about.

"I... I am? Heh, I um, didn't notice!" Kagome tried to hide her face as she noticed that Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"Kagome, could you show them to their rooms?" He asked.

"Uh, sure!" She said standing up. She held Rin's hand as she walked towards the doorway with Jaken following behind. As she walked by Sesshoumaru she blushed slightly and he smirked. She was so embarassed but he was just brushing it off like as if he was caught doing something normal. Though, as she walked through the halls she could hear people wispering and see them staring. _Perfect._ She thought to herself. _Just... perfect._

--

**Muwah! Sadly, I couldn't think of a good cliff hanger, so I left it like that! Also, in the last chapter, Sesshy swore right? Well, that just shows how unhappy he was that she fell! :) Ok, some people on Deviant art are really jerky. I found that this club had mistakenly posted advertisements and now they are saying some stuff that really didn't need to be said. It's geting really rude and it's kind of disappointing that DeviantArt is allowing people to do that. It's actually discouraging, because if they let some people flame someone like that, then whats the point? I've lost all of my happy go lucky attitude all because of that harassment. It is honestly unbelievable. ask me, and i'll send you the link. I know that my friend reported them but still, its just really despicable and as an artist, I find it offensive, even though its not even directed towards me. Anyway, if you're the type of person who flames people and tells them they suck, aswell as their art, stop, because its not cool. Neither is making fun of someone who is new just for laughs. Ugh, anyway, this was an extra long chappie, dedicated to that person who asked me to make it longer! Anyway, please go review review review for this highly disappointed Yuki! TT.TT**


	12. Chapter 12, Preperation

**Hello everyone! GOMEN NASAI!! Ugh, i've been very, very busy lately, and so i've been very late with my updates TT3TT im actually in the process of moving, so im still going to be very busy! Also... okay I know that I soo shouldn't be saying this but... ugh! Im in love with Death Note!! I love it! X3 its an excellent anime, and the manga is compelling! All of the little connections and meanings that they don't hold straightforwardly! One of those little connections I love... is Mello x Near... AGH! Im sorry! I know its yaoi, and for my age... I really shouldn't still love it, but who cares! Anyway, being the freaky fan girl I am, I recommend Death Note, and would like to gush with other Mello x Near fans! ANYWAY, its time for you guys to read my fan fic, and enjoy! ( I made it extra long with a special chapter! so be sure to read all the way!!) **

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

Kagome awoke in the beautiful bedroom in one of her softest, silk nightgowns. She sat up on the bed and looked around casually for Sesshoumaru. The young woman walked around the large room and looked in the bathroom. _He must be in his office.._ she concluded. Kagome was about to step outside of her bedroom when she remembered what she was wearing and where she was coming from. Although, it was early in the morning, she was certain that maids and other servants would be up and about and she wasn't sure how much she wanted all of them to see her stepping out of their bedroom in a tiny silk nightgown. Kagome changed into her favourite jeans and blue shirt and walked out if the bedroom. As she expected, the staring and whispers still continued, but she did her best to ignore them. The miko peeked her head into Sesshoumaru's office and found him sleeping silently at his desk. Kagome was astonished to see him sleeping in such a position. His head was propped up by his hand that was resting on the desk.

"And so he sleeps.." Kagome whispered to herself.

He seemed soo tired, sleeping deeply. Silently, she tip-toed up to his desk and looked at his face. She smiled softly to herself, looking at his unusually peaceful expression.

"Se-Shou-Maru" she said quietly. No response.

"Seshy!" she said a little bit louder. Still no response.

"Helooo Shesshoumaru!" She said, touching his silver hair softly. He awoke quickly, obviously caught off guard. Kagome giggled as he realized that he was still in his office. He looked back at the smiling miko.

"You were..." he began.

"Watching you sleep peacefully? Why yes, I was!" She smiled._ ... That sounds a bit like a stalker..._ Kagome thought quietly to herself.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and waved it in her direction. She looked at him quizzically as he spoke.

"You! Go fetch the other guests. Quickly." He said sternly. Kagome tilted her head.

"Me?" She pointed at her chest as he looked at her in exasperation. A servant quickly entered the room with the others. Kagome quickly stood up straight and turned at the servant who gave her a dirty look._ Yikes_ she thought,_ I really am hated here aren't I?_ Kagome sat in one of the chairs that faced Sesshoumaru. In her head, she prepared herself for a long, LONG battle discussion. _Here we go!_

--

After almost two hours of planning and discussing, Sesshoumaru dismissed the groups and suggested they rest for the next few days. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome chatting to her friends while all of the maids watched in disgust. He knew that they all thought terribly about her, but what could he do? He didn't care for they're approval, but he knew that she did.

The miko closed to door behind her friends and turned quickly.

"soo... about this morning..." She said, smiling. The taiyoukai growled and rolled his eyes. He looked back down at his work and read over some more of the documents. They young woman giggled and skipped over to the window. She looked out it the huge rose garden, filled with sweet scents. Her eyes glazed slightly before she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru... would you like to go down to the rose garden with me?

Kagome danced into the rose garden, her ebony hair blowing softly in the wind. The beauty of the roses, only surpassed by her own. She turned to look at him and for a moment, they're eyes met. Deeply caught in this lovestruck gaze, the miko didn't notice that her shirt has blown up, uncovering her chest for the entire palace to see. She quickly pushed it down and turned away, obviously embarrassed.

The taiyoukai's soft chuckle came to a halt when he sensed another presence. His guard was up, but not for long. He could smell that half breed's ville scent already.

Inuyasha plopped down beside Sesshoumaru and looked over at the dancing miko. For a a moment, Sesshoumaru didn't think about anything, but that didn't last for long. _Had he seen Kagome when her shirt had blown up? Was he picturing it? Why is he staring at her so intently? Is he still in love with her? Why am I asking myself soo many questions?_

"Heh."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou as he spoke.

"I gave up a beautiful girl, didn't I... take good care of her Sesshoumaru... she deserves it."

The hanyou stood and returned to the palace before Sesshoumaru had time to reply. _What was that all about?_ Sesshoumaru was startled as he noticed the miko standing bent over, in front of him. She always seemed to be able to catch him off guard.

"What did Inuyasha say?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

He grunted in return. She giggled and touched his hand. He turned to look at her as her lips touched his own. They sat there for a moment, before she pulled back. Her eyes widened and her hands clenched. Kagome stood carefully. The taiyoukai looked back, but saw nothing.

"What.. is wrong?" He asked silently. Kagome's eyes were fixed on something that he couldn't see, but he didn't need to see, he already knew what it was.

--

Kimi materialized once more in front of Kagome. She smiled slickly as Sesshoumaru turned around.

"What.. is wrong?" he asked. Kagome froze as the youkai flashed from one spot to another in less than a second. She flashed from the left to the right, from the front to the behind and succeeded in confusing the miko.

Suddenly, Kimi stopped behind Kagome and whispered into her ear

"Whats wrong, you don't like my new powers?" Kagome spun around to find nothing, but soon felt her presence again behind her.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up.

"Oh Kagome!" Kimi mocked.

"Whats wrong, why do you look so?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Oh whats wrong Kagome? why do you look so... **frightened"**

Kimi grabbed Kagome's hand violently and smacked the taiyoukai who was slowly approaching.

"Now now Sesshoumaru, it my turn to speak to Kagome! You wait your turn! Oh, but thats right.. you don't look like you like my new powers... hmm, maybe we should see if your friends like it more than you do! Yes, I think that, that is a _wonderful_ idea!"

Kimi disappeared, leaving Kagome stunned.

That meant... she was going after her friends.

--

Kagome burst into Inuyasha and Kikyo's room breathing heavily. _Nothing out of the ordinary here.._ she thought_... Sango and Miroku!!_ Kagome ran down the hall and threw open Sango's bedroom door. They were playing with Kagome's cards, laughing and joking. Nothing was different, not a single thing out of place. Was Kimi doing it just to scare her? Was she lying?

A cold wind blew by Kagome and made her shiver. It was only then that she realized that she had first, looked really weird, then hit Sesshoumaru for no reason, then run into the palace frantically, freaking out all of the maids and servants along the way... _nice job Kagome... nice job._

--

Miroku felt his head tighten, as if something had entered it. His head almost felt frozen, cold as winter. The monk rubbed his hands around his head to be sure that it wasn't opened. Sango stared at him as he sighed in relief.

"Why are you sighing like that?" she asked.

The monk simply shook his head and continued on with the game, occasionally touching the top of his head.

After a few hours Shippo went off to bother Inuyasha and Kikyo, leaving Miroku and Sango alone. He found this an excellent chance for some fondling and walked up to Sango. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window. Even though he often hit on other women, she always would have a place in his heart. There was no way in hell that he could ever let her go, not now that he had her so close. He would never dream about hurting her, never dream about bringing fear into that beautiful face.

Just then, Miroku had the worst head ache he had ever had. It tore through his head and felt like a thousand daggers going through him. He could feel himself loosing control of his body, expecting to fall. The only thing was, he didn't fall, he didn't even flinch, he just continued walking. The young monk tried to stop himself from moving, but had no control whatsoever. He even tried speaking, but his mouth just wouldn't move.

Eventually, he sat down on the bed beside Sango, making her turn towards him. But it all just went downhill from there. His hands lifted and were placed on her neck.

"Miroku?" she asked, looking worried.

He involuntarily applied pressure and pushed her down. Her eyes widened as the pressure continued to be added.

"Mi... ro... kuu...?" she asked weakly. The pressure continued to be added and her face just got grimmer and grimmer. The harder his hands would press, the darker her eyes became, the faster his heart would beat.

_NO! Stop it dammit! Why is my body doing this?? Stop!_

Sango closed one eye, and when the pain became unbearable, tears began to run down her face.

"Mi... ro..." her words were shaky and broken "...ku..."

Miroku found himself smiling, laughing while the demon slayer's tears continued to fall.

"Finally, I know... finally... I will win." Miroku's body said evilly.

The young monk tried his hardest, and succeeded in pulling his hands back. But as soon as he regained control, his head felt like it was tearing once more. He screamed and held his head, thrusting it back onto the bed. Sango coughed, rubbing her neck harshly. Miroku gritted his teeth trying to endure the pain, but it was no use, he quickly feel unconscious and lay silent on the bed.

The young demon slayer tried to catch her breath, but soon became nervous from the silence.She bent over him and looked down, still slightly out of breath.

"Mi... Miroku?" She said quietly. No reply.

"Miro... Miroku... are you... are you alright?" She asked quietly, shaking him slightly. Still no reply.

"Miroku! Can you hear me?" she asked, slightly louder. Her throat hurt, but she knew that something was wrong with him, there was no way that he would purposely hurt her.

They young monk remained silent, not moving an inch. The only part of him that had moved, was the slow rising and falling of his chest. Sango looked around for some way to help him, and in huge distress, she ran into the bathroom and cupped water in her hand. Carefully, she splashed the water onto his face. He twitched at the cold feeling of the water. Movement at last!

She continued, and he eventually awoke, blinking slightly. He looked tired and distraught, looking at Sango in shame.

"Sango... I.." he stopped once she put her finger softly on his lips.

"Its okay. I know that something was wrong... I know... that you would never try to hurt me... I just... I just... I was just caught a little off guard..." she smiled softly as his eyes closed once again.

Her hand was shaking still, but not as fast, the tight grip that he held was stopping her from shaking. She knew that whatever had possessed him had scared him as well and that she had no right to blame him. He may fondle her, or do stupid things, but this was one thing that he would never... ever do.

--

Sesshoumaru stood in the garden, looking around, feeling slightly stupid. He honestly had no idea why she hit him, or ran into the palace as fast as she had, but he knew that she did it for a reason, whatever that may be.

It wasn't long before she emerged from the large burgundy doors. She walked back to him, blushing slightly. Sesshoumaru already knew that there had to have been something wrong with her to make her act as she did.

"Uhh... well, umm, you know, well... heheh... uh, so, umm... im sorry for uhh.." her stuttering continued until she looked up to see him smiling slightly.

"This Sesshoumaru is not mad. There was obviously something wrong, and I will not hold you for it." Kagome smiled and hugged him softly. He returned the favor before they both continued back into the castle.

--

A chill went up Kagome's spine as she thought towards the future. Anything could happen now, and its most likely not going to be too great.

"The battle... begins tomorrow doesn't it?" Kagome asked silently, under the warm sheets.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied, holding her tight.

"Let's win.. so that.. everyone can have they're freedom... okay?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly before replying.

"Yes."

--

**Hi everyone! Okay, so read the following sentence quickly THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!! This chapter is not over, I just wanted to explain something. The next part that I am about to write, is about Kimi. Now, I know that she is quite hated, but that isn't exactly my intention. She has had a terrible past, and that is exactly the thing that I want to explain in this next part. It takes place when Kimi was but a child, and there will not be any Inuyasha or Kagome or Sesshy in this mini chapter. This is all about Kimi, to the point of explaining her evilness. Anyway, I will shut up now so that you can read! ALSO!! Please, do this, I swear to you, it wil make you feel the chapter more, go on youtube, and put in the words "Death Image" its the theme song for the beginning and middle of this chapter, but at the end, I would like to ask you to put in the words "Coda Death Note" and choose the first song that pops up. Yes, they are from the Death Note sound track, but they have alot of feeling in them, and they are what I listened to while writing this. Anyway, thank you, and please enjoy your read.  
**

**p.s. This mini chapter is actually called "Forever and Ever, My Lonely Song Of Death"**

The small girl walked around the trees, swinging and dancing. She sang the song that her mother had taught her before her death.

"Ki wo tsukete kami sama wa miteru!

"Kurai yomichi wa, te wo, tsunaide kudasai,

"Hitori de tooku demo itsumo mitsuketedashite kureru!

"Shitteru koto wa, zenba oshiete kureku!

"Watashi ga oboetanakute mo

"Nandodemo, oshite kureru!"

She sang and danced. Her lonely song of death. The other children were afraid. She was a demon. She had red eyes. She sang, this lonely song of death.

Only one child liked her song, that boy's name was Kota. This silly little boy would chase her and play with her, always trying to sing her song of death. But his parents would scold him. scold him for playing with, the "evil little demon child."

She had been adopted by the elders when she was only five. Though not much help they did. She was beaten and shunned by everyone in the village. Everyone, except this silly little boy.

Kimi often wished to herself that she was human so that she could play and dance with the other children. So that she could have a real mother... and a real father.. and even real brothers and sisters. But she had no one. No one.. except this silly little boy.

She had been mean to him, told him to go away, fearing the consequences that will come along with talking to her, but he always replied,

"What!? But being with Kimi is fun! It makes me happy! No matter what mum and dad say! And I promise, that one day, I will learn the song you sing.. and that day, I will leave you if you please.. okay?"

after that, he would always smile his goofiest smile, and they would play. And she would be happy. And they could be happy. One day, Kota handed to her the smallest little angel. The smallest little angel, that played the tune to her song of death. The tune, that she would sing to... forever.

But once day. Years in the future, one little demon child fell in love with one little human boy. They didn't belong together, humans and demons, but that little demon girl didn't care. as long as Kota was there, she could do anything, over come any obstacle. But somehow, as the years progressed, Kota lost that feeling, and moved on, leaving this little demon girl... alone.

He had found himself a wife, even at his young age. They were set to be married, the day after the next. Kimi was not informed and continued to tell this boy how she felt. What she felt.

But his reply was unexpected, unwanted. He called her disgusting, filthy, dirty... evil. He told her... that he only played with her when he was young, because he was naive.. a fool.

But soon the next day, he returned to her. He told her that all of it was a trick, and that he still loved her. That it was only because of his parent's wishes.

She believed him.

She stayed with him one night, and felt like he was finally hers. Like she was finally his. That they were connected. He told her to go to the temple, to meet him to run away. But the connection was lost somewhere, because he never came. She waited for two days in the rain, in the cold. Simply waiting for this one human.

The next day, news about his wedding had been spread around the village. Apparently, everything went smoothly and Kota was more than happy to be married. And in the following weeks, it was well known that Kota's wife had gotten pregnant... and that they were all, including Kota, more than happy.

Her heart broke. He didn't love her. She was a demon and he was a human. Humans lie, humans cheat. A human.. cannot love a demon. They will only hurt the demon, only trick and cheat the demon. Make the demon seem... like a fool.

She knew.. that she was a fool. A fool for loving this human boy. A fool.. for believing that a human could truly love a demon. God... god hated her. God.. had hated her because she was a demon. A demon that broke the rules. A demon that had tried... to love a human.

On that one... last lonely day of waiting. waiting fro this human, she left. She left the village. She left the area. She wanted to leave the world, but stronger than her want to leave the world, was her want to show everyone on it, that she was the strongest. The strongest youkai the would would ever know. And once day.. just... one day, she would go back to Kota. She would show him how powerfull she had gotten. She would show him how great she was.

And she would kill him. Kill him with her own hand, and kill herself. So that in that sense... they could be connected... forever.

--

Kimi sat on a large rock and held the angel in her hand, wound it up, and sang her song, once again.

"私注意しなければならない、  
'原因神は私の一挙一動を見て、  
私の手でこの暗闇のホールド、  
たとえ、世界は、メインの電源をオンに、  
たとえ遠くイム、とだけでも、  
私は彼らの声は必ずものに達する、私は、  
私ののどをナイフを所有して、  
再び、  
しかし、彼らの声は常に私行きつけの場所、  
もし私を無視しようとし、  
わたしは傷ついた入力し、  
再び罰せられる、  
わたしたちは罰せられる一度、再びです。  
しかし、何が起こるときに、死亡者私の側では、入力し、後にはどうすればよいのですか？  
次に何ですか？"

But this song, sung slowly, hadn't had the same affect that it did when she was young. She knew that one day, it would be the song that she would sing before her demise, the song that now represents her murdered parents, her broken love and now, her awareness. Her awareness to the words of her song. The awereness to the meaning of those words. To the words of her life. The awareness... to the words called death.

--

**The english version,**

I must be careful,  
'cause god is watching my every move,  
Hold my hand in this darkness,  
Even when the world shall turn on me,  
Even if im far away, and alone,  
I can be sure their voices shall reach, me there,  
I hold the knife to my throat,  
once again,  
But their voices always haunt me,  
If I try to ignore them,  
Then I shall be hurt,  
Punished once again,  
We shall be punished once, again.  
But what happens when, deaths by my side, then what should I do after that?  
What then?

--

**... Alright. So.. does that give you guys an idea of why she is trying soo hard to split up Kagome and Sesshy before they get too attached to eachother? Mmmhmm, she had a very tough past and is my fav character in this story at the moment XP. Im going to really talk about her, and she is going to really affect the ending. I actually felt very sad reading her story, but my entire point, of writing this for you guys, is that she knows now, what will be her ending. How her ending will... end.**

**Okay, and I promised myself that I wouldn't, but I can't help it! DEATH NOTE! Oh my god. I couldn't believe my eyes hen I watched the ending. They did it soo well! Sure, they really killed my glorious "Raito dies in the harshest way possible"... ness... feeling, they did create a sense of agreement with Raito for me. I mean, sure, he got a bit twisted, but his intentions were correct. I mean, dude, a perfect world!! I would want that too! Well, he died so... meh. And yes. I did cry when L, Mello, Matty and Raito died. So shut up!! X3 I do not own Inuyasha.**


	13. Chapter 13, My Lonely Play Of Death

**Guys, this is a really big chapter for me. It has a lot of sadness and I was crying the entire time I was writing it. Seriously, I want to see everyone reviewing, because this might just be the end...**

** READ THE COMMENT AS THE END OF THE CHAPTER, THEY ARE _VERY_ IMPORTANT!!**

**The Miko's Taiyoukai**

_All that I want… is to make sure that no other demon shall suffer as I have… to suffer… at the hand of a human._

Kimi held the tiny angel in her hand, wound it up and listened to its song once again. She closed her eyes softly and hummed. She hated this little trinket, but it had become important, a requirement. Without it, her mind would go blank and she would loose all focus. She had tried. Tried to throw it away herself, but somehow, that never worked.

The young youkai stood and brushed her self off. The battle was to begin in the early morning. This battle, in which she had simply curiosity, she hadn't minded death. Once dead, she wouldn't have to worry about things. She could just... be.

And so she would begin, her lonely play of death.

--

Kagome awoke alone, once again. The early morning light was shinning into the bedroom along with the sweet sound of birds chirping. Kagome stood and walked over to the window, enchanted by the beauty.

The long forest stretched out before her, covering so much land. Animals frolicked and sang, the wind blew softly and the sun shone brightly. Not a cloud in sight on this seemingly perfect day. Such a sweet, peaceful day for such a terrible battle. Kagome turned and returned to the comfort of her room. This battle was to begin soon, and they needed to leave the castle.

Once dressed, Kagome packed her belongings and picked out a few of the kimonos that the liked most, as Sesshoumaru had told her the night before. The miko slung her backpack over her shoulder and opened the door leading to the main hall. She walked along the halls, hearing the silent whispers and comments from the maids.

She pushed harshly on the final door that lead her to the front of the palace. There, her friends stood, waiting for her. Inuyasha noticed her presence and smirked.

"'bout time you got here!" He spat.

Kagome giggle quietly and skipped over to the rest of her friends as they all began their walk towards a new village. The battle date was set, but there was no timing, an attack could come at any moment. Because of that, there was no talking, everyone was on guard.

After an hour of walking they came across a small village and decided that it was time for a rest. Upon entering the village, they found a large group of people, seeming to be beating something. As they grew closer, voices could be heard,

"You disgusting boy!"

"How could you do that you filthy boy!"

"You deserve worse than this you little bastard!!"

"How dare you cheat on your wife, with a _demon_ too!"

Kagome quickly realized that it was the village people, beating a young boy. He was curled up in a circle while people kicked and stomped at him. The young miko pushed through the crowd, receiving pushes and remarks along the way.

The young woman stood in front of the boy and held her arms out in front of her.

"Stop this at once!!" She yelled. The village men laughed and looked at her angrily.

"This boy deserves no savior! He has cheated on his wife! With a demon girl for that matter!" They yelled.

Kagome turned and looked disgusted.

"I am a miko! I shall purify this disgusting boy. If death is needed then it shall be done! Sesshoumaru, if you please,"

Sesshoumaru walked forward through the crowd, having people part way for him. Many were amazed to see a miko and a demon working together, gasping and whispering. Sesshoumaru lifted the injured boy and returned to the area where the rest of Kagome's friends were waiting. Kagome joined him as the village people showed just how much they _didn't_ care about the boy.

Once they were out of the village people's sight, Sesshoumaru laid the boy down on the soft, green grass. Although, once he was seated, he quickly jumped back, pleading to Kagome.

"Oh god please don't kill me!! Im not evil! I know the demon! She was my friend! Oh but still!! Don't kill me! Please, please, PLEASE!! Don't kill me!" She yelled.

Kagome smiled and bend down,

"No, im not going to kill you, I saw how those people were treating you and guessed that you needed some help.."

The miko reached in her bag and pulled out some antiseptic and bandages.

"This is going to sting a bit.." Kagome said quickly.

"What- ARGGRH!! What the heck kind of healer is that?" He yelled.

"It cleans your wounds, now stay still! Anyway, tell me, why were those people beating you?" Kagome asked, pouring more antiseptic.

"Well, you see, I know this demon girl, -ARGGGH- we were friends as children, even though my parents told me not to speak to her. She was terribly lonely – ARGGH- all of the other children were afraid of her. She used to live in that village. –ARGTGGGGGGH- Well, before she left, I spent the night with her, even though I was engaged. She was in love with me.. and I with her. I was told by my parents that if I didn't leave her, then the village people would kill her in her sleep. And so, I hurt her, and ran her out of the village. I was forced to get married and have children… although, I know that they aren't mine, my wife cheats on me as well."

Kagome looked at him sympathetically as Inuyasha's impatience grew.

"Kagome, we have no time for this" he said angrily.

"Shut up Inuyasha, im talking."

"Kagome! We have to get going! What if she attacks?!"

"Ugh! Inuyasha sit!"

With a large boom Inuyasha made a face plant into the grass.

"ANYWAY, may I ask, who are you?" Kagome asked with a frightening smile.

"My name? It's Kota." He said kindly. "I've been training as a warrior for almost five years now."

Kagome clapped in joy.

"Oh wow! We could use a warrior!" she giggled and continued to wrap his bandage.

"Well then, let me join you. It would be the least that I could do. Considering you saved me and all.."

the young man bent down before Kagome on one knee.

"Please, it would be my honor." He said kindly, returning her surprise with an honest smile.

Kagome blushed and began to stutter.

"W… well, uh, sure! I .. if its you, your… honor.. or, y, you want to.." Jealousy rose in the pit of Sesshoumaru's stomach, but he simply brushed it off and thought of the fact that he had seen the 'bra' and Kota hadn't.

"Thank you, lady….?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Kagome! My name is Kagome." The young miko smiled as she finished wrapping his bandages. She felt like they had a better chance at winning, they had a warrior after all!

Kota split up with the group so that he may find some more people to help. The more the better he had said.

The rest of the group continued on until Kagome stopped in a clearing. She could feel her presence.

"She's here."

--

Kimi chuckled silently to her self. _So much for the object of surprise. Well, I suppose that we may aswell begin act 1... act 1 of my lonely play of death.  
_

She lept down from the tree and drew her sword, smashing into Sesshoumaru's. The youkai pushed off of his sword and jumped back and onto the ground.

"Well _hello_ my friends!" she said, de-sheathing her other sword. "Shall we begin?" she said sweetly.

Kagome grabbed her arrows and Miroku his sutras. Inuyasha reached for the tetsaiga and Sango for the hiraikotsu. Everyone prepared for battle as Kimi lunged forward, just missing the monk's face. She slid across the cold, brown dirt and lunged forward once more, this time being caught between two swords. She held them off as Sango came running up from behind. Kimi lifted her feet and pushed backwards, hitting the demon slayer harshly. Quickly, she released herself from the two swords by moving her body forward.

Kagome pulled back an arrow as Kimi only just passed it. The sacred arrow grazed her arm, causing slight bleeding. Inuyasha lifted the tetsaiga and slammed it against the ground.

"Wind Scar!!" He yelled. Kimi quickly lifted her own sword and slashed through the air.

"nuu... HAA!!" She yelled.

Immediately, a light pink fire engulfed the wind scar and shot back at Inuyasha, making him fall down in pain.

Her next target, Sango. In an instant she appeared in front of the demon slayer, clutching her jaw. But soon, Sango was seen flying backwards into the bushes. Miroku grunted and continued back at Kimi, she quickly took him out with a kick to the face.

Kimi smiled cruelly and lunged at Kagome. In seconds, Sesshoumaru was infront of Kagome, deflecting her attack.

"Kimi!" Kagome yelled from behind. "No matter how much you try, I will always love Sesshoumaru! No matter what, I will work to make sure that he loves me as well! We have a stronger power than sheer force! We have the power of Love!"

A hot feeling stung through the youkai's chest, burning into her heart..Kimi continued to attack and slash at Sesshoumaru, now with more force. She then tried her chances and used a stronger attack.

"Huuuu... HYAAA!" Quickly, a bright yellow light surrounded her, sending Sesshoumaru back and into the trees. Kimi walked slowly towards the scrambling Kagome and pushed her down. The miko feel, dropping her arrows and bow. Kimi sheathed one of her swords, but kept the one that she had used to return Inuyasha's attack in her hand. She crushed Kagome's arrows beneath her foot. keeping her eyes fixed on the miko.

"This... is what you shall get... for trying to 'love' a youkai. A youkai that you are only destined to hurt..." Kimi looked away for a moment, but her gaze returned. "This... is your punishment."

--

Kota ran into the village, his arms flailing above his head.

"Everyone, please hurry here!!" He yelled. People slowly gathered, creating a circle around him.

"Villagers, there is a very powerfull demon coming! We must fight her, or else she will wipe out everyone and everything in the village!! A demon slayer, a taiyoukai, a miko, a hanyou and a monk are currently fighting her for the sake of our land! They are saviours sent down from the heavens to save our village!We must gather our strongest men and fight!" So maybe he was stretching the truth a _little,_ but if he didn't, they would never help, so what could he do?

four of the top warriors in the village continued on with Kota. He briefly explained that the male youkai was on their side. Also, that they needed to take down the female youkai as soon as possible, although he didn't know what she looked like. While explaining, it came to light that he didn't even know the name of this youkai. _Well, I guess i'll know when I get there!_

After a little while of running they reached the clearing that Kagome had told him about. From behind, the circled, planning their attack. One of the warriors came up with an idea, telling the rest of the group. After some talking, it was settled, everyone would comefrom one side, attacking with their sword, Kota would be the one who goes from the front to finish off the demon. Kota looked back to see Kimi holding her sword above her head, thrashing it down at Kagome.

"**Kagome san**!"

--

Kimi stood over Kagome, holding here sword tightly. She quickly thrust the sword down, aiming at Kagome's chest.

--

The sound of piercing flesh is a terrible sound, It rings through your ears. It sends your entire body into a state of shock. Your mind can no longer work. All you can do is feel. Feel pain. Sadness. Fear. Somethings, that you've never felt before, regret, happiness, loneliness. But the only thing that she could feel, was the pain of the metal that had pierced her skin. All that she could see was the blood, gushing from her vains. All that she could hear, was the quiet humm of the forest around her.

"n...n...ngh.." was all that she could say. Fear and stun was etched into her heart. She knew no happiness at this point, knew no joy. Tears rolled down her blood stained cheeks.

"nn...n...na...hh.." she said again. It hurt. The numbness that had gone through her before was now gone, all that she could feel was pain, pain, and more pain. In the distance, she could hear the voice of a man.

"n...o..." The voice grew louder with time.

"no..." This voice was familliar... a voice that she knew very well.

"No.." A voice... of the one person that she had planned to be with forever.

"NO!" This voice.. the voice of her one and only love.

"K...k... Kota?" She asked silently. Slowly, her body tipped backwards, and she fell back into the dirt, blood splattering, staining the ground as she fell. she pushed her hand out, as far as she could. She just wanted to see it. See it one more time. Her hand reached, reached as far as it could, and grabbed it. Slowly, the young woman pulled it out and held it against her chest, wound it up, and hummed, as much as she could before quietly, singing her on and only song.

"Ki... motsu... ke..te... ka... mi sa... wa... wa mii teru..." She laid the small music box on her chest and closed her eyes, deciding to take one, final rest. This... was the finale... to her lonely play of death.

--

Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own demise. She wondered to herself how many times Sesshoumaru could revive her, but she guessed that she had already succeeded that limit. The sound of flesh being torn made her flinch, but she felt nothing. The miko opened her eyes to see a horrifying sight. four swords stabbed Kimi's flesh, sticking out from all ends. Shock and fear flickered in her eyes, that were now widened. Her mouth hung opened, gasping for air. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stared forward.

Kagome turned only to see Kota, looking just as surprised. He was watching her so intently, you half expected him to run over to her. She muttered some words quietly to herself and fell down with a thump. It felt as if the entire forest became quiet. Silent, just for her. Kagome noticed that the youkai seemed to be reaching for something in her left pocket. Soon, she clutched it in her hand, then carefully set it down on her chest, staining it with blood. She winded it up, and it played the saddest song that Kagome had ever heard.

It sent a chill up her spine when she heard the sound of Kimi's broken voice, trying to sing along with the melody. The song was so full of sadness and hurt that it actually brought Kagome to tears. The song kept on playing, but Kimi's voice didn't keep on singing. It was silent as the tiny angel kept on playing its lonely tune. Once the tune had ended, only Kagome could hear Kimi's last ords.

"Let your love... be strong... don't give up... for anyone... and please... for... m... me ... do not hurt him... I was wrong... you all fought together... showing more than I ever knew... you... are a very... very lucky... lovely... hu... ma...n..."

Kimi was silent. Everyone was silent. Everything was silent. The slow rising and falling of Kimi's breathing had now stopped. Put plainly, she was dead.

Kota quickly ran to her side, tears streaming down his cheeks. he lifted her hand, only to see a small paper fall out of it. It was something that she had written, dedicated to him. He read it aloud between sniffles:

"Dear Kota,

If you are to somehow read this, then that means that I met my demise. Please, do not forget me. Remember, remember the many good times we shared, when I was happy. Please, don't remember this me, this evil me. Remember the little youkai girl who would cling to you. Remember the little youkai girl that always loved you, in this life and in the next. Please remember...

I LOVE YOU."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**And so, Kimi dies. TTTT okay, so, as I said at the beginning of the story, this might just be the last chapter of the Miko's Taiyoukai. This chapter ends very sad. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are connected in love, but Kimi's love didn't work out, and it never will. I am not going to bring Kimi back with Sesshin's tensaiga because I think that she died just as she had planned, with him knowing that she still loved him. I think that this chapter is very meaningful, and very sad. **

**I WANT TO GET EVERYONE**** (And that means EVERYONE) TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. WHETHER ITS SIMPLY "R.I.P. Kimi" OR WHATEVER, I WANT ALL OF MY PEOPLE ON ALERT TO REVIEW. **This chapter took a lot of me to write, considering that someone that I know has recently died. This was written with a lot of feeling, so I expect a lot of feeling in reviews. So, once again, let me repeat,

**EVERYONE, PLEASE REVIEW. AND THAT MEANS EVERYONE ON STORY WATCH!! **Thank you everyone.


	14. Chapter 14, Ending

**Hi guys!**

**As you know, in my last chapter I said that The Miko's Taiyoukai may be over... well, the following paragraph will be telling you guys exactly what will be happening...**

**I came home the other day and went on fanfiction,(even though I haven't been on that, or checked my email in almost 3 months.... hehehehh) in order to see how my fan fic was going. I had soo much going on, that my computer lagged and shut down on me.(2000 new messages +____+) I was so happy!!... So happy that... I decided to keep on writing! X3 I just felt too bad not ending it properly, with a huge Sesshy x Kagome kick! So, here you go my friends! Remember, after this comes the epilogue... so you can all look forward to that after! **

**Please read the last paragraph (The bold part) because once again, it is pretty impotant! Thanks guys!**

The Miko's Taiyoukai

Kagome stood over the small grave, almost being brought to tears once again. Sure, Kimi had done some pretty bad stuff, but nobody deserves a death like that. Nobody.

Her mind had been locked on grieving the entire time, even though she had troubles of her own. The night that Kimi passed away the miko had retrieved the last shards of the shikon jewel.

--

Kagome held the shards in her hand and looked at her beaten friends. Only one thing was on everyone's mind, what to do? Kagome had a wish, the wish that everyone granted to her. Everyone encouraged her to wish for whatever she pleased. Which, in some ways was great, but in most, it wasn't. What was she to wish for? How could she wish for it?

Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish silently to herself. Everyone watched, astonished as the young woman began to glow, along with the jewel. The light was so bright that they had to look away. The glowing stopped as Kagome opened her eyes.

"Uwaohh!!" Inuyasha yelled. He let go of Kikyo's hand harshly as everyone turned to see. Color. All of the color came slowly back to the miko's skin, making her once again look alike a human. Even she herself was surprised at her new found skin color.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Kagome... you wished for..." He started.

Kagome simply smiled in return. She had wished for Kikyo to become human again. To renew her with a new life.

Inuyasha held Kikyo softly, happy with her human - like warmth.

The jewel in the miko's hand began to glow a sharp yellow. A fresh, cool feeling penetrated everyone's skin and shook their bones as the yellow light touched them. Suddenly, the light dimmed and the jewel vanished. After a few moments of looking around confusedly, everyone sighed. It was like a ton was lifted from their shoulders, like everything was okay now.

Sango ran to Miroku, leaping into his arms. Inuyasha stared embarrassedly at Kikyo and Shippo hugged Kirara. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She turned her body around and faced him. They stared at each other blankly before Kagome attacked Sesshoumaru with a hug. Even though she was glad that everyone had lived, she began to cry.

The miko held tightly to the taiyoukai, crying hard. She wasn't sad for the shikon jewel, neither was she sad that they had won. She was crying because that night marked the death of a young woman as well as the end of their journey. She no longer had a reason for being in the feudal era. All that was left was for her to return to her own time. The one thing that she dreaded most.

--

The young Miko carefully placed bright pink and yellow flowers on a small grave, while burning some incense and praying. Once she had finished, she turned to return to the village, where Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the others awaited her return. She walked down the hill, slowly but surely, thinking of all of the things that she could do at home. She could get a job, find her friends, start a.... family. Kagome winced as she thought of the fact that her life would be forced to continue, without Sesshoumaru.

After a few minutes, Kagome returned to the village, but not for long. This was only to say goodbye, before Sesshoumaru brought her back to the well. Sango stoof as the miko entered the hut.

"Kagome... i'm.. really going to miss you. I can't believe that you're leaving.. we've been together for so long.." The demon slayers eyes filled with tears as Kagome embraced her kindly.

"I don't want to leave either. But theres no reason for me to be here anymore, i'd simply be a burden. And anyways, I wouldn't survive one day, honestly! But Sango.." Kagome looked her right in the eyes. "I truly will miss you." Both girls began blubbering on each other, laughing at the same time.

Kagome stopped laughing as she noticed the miko standing to her left. Kikyo bowed gracefully.

"Thank you. To you Kagome, I owe more than I could possibly repay." Kikyo said graciously.

Kagome giggled quietly. she never thought that Kikyo would ever thank her for anything.

"It's alright..." Inuyasha approached and smiled shyly. He stood beside Kikyo and held her hand.

"That... goes for me too." he said kindly. Kagome smiled and continued her goodbyes. After almost a half an hour, Kagome exited the hut and turned to the one person she would miss the most.

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked. The young woman nodded and held the taiyoukai's hand. The strolled together silently, until they reached the bone eaters well, Kagome's only portal home. She turned towards the taiyoukai and smiled sweetly. She didn't want to say it, but she knew she would have to someday.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." the miko blushed slightly "I... think i'm going to.. miss you more than anyone else..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko, withholding his emotions

"As.. will I."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's mind began to jumble. She continued to speak as if they would never meet again, she couldn't be going to that far of a village, cold she? He could always visit her or bring her back to his camp site for a while. She was speaking like as if she was leaving forever, going to the other end of the world.

Kagome turned from the taiyoukai as she set her foot onto the well. Her hair blew wildly beside her, her light pink kimono wrinkling upon the wind's soft touch.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."

Suddenly, the young woman stepped backwards and into the well, falling instantly. Sesshoumaru lept over to the side of the well, bending over. The well was deep, too deep for any human to fall. He took a long, deep breath and dove in, searching for the miko. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized that he simply continued to fall. A cold blue light surronded him, eating away at the darkness. He tried swatting at it, but that made no difference. Finally, a light appeared infront of him, the taiyoukai lept towards it and was once again surrounded by a bright light.

Sesshoumaru pushed through the light and was submereged into darkness. Thick, mossy alls surrounded him, unwilling to break. Above, a faint light sat. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's voice once more, calling someone. He guessed that this was some type of other dimention, but decided that he might as well find out for himself.

He lept upwards and out of the well. There, he saw Kagome's back and swiftly grabbed her arm. She swung around quickly and stood in surprise. Sesshoumaru stood filled with anger, confusion and relief. But Kagome's face held only confusion.

"But... thats not... it's... but.. I..." Kagome stuttered and tried to find her words, though none were found.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood before the taiyoukai, stuttering like a school girl confessing to the guy she likes. _How?_ She thought to herself. _Only Inuyasha.. only Inuyasha could come, because of the beads.. but... Sesshoumaru can't, can he? Miroku or Shippo couldn't, so why can he...?_

The young woman's eyes widened as she realized how and why he was there.

"I... when I... had the shikon jewel... I also wished... that we could be together... forever." Kagome covered her mouth, as if she had just said a dirty word. Her eyes began to well up with tears that soon rolled down her cheeks. Her hands dropped to her sides and her head hung. Tears began to stream down Kagome's face while she hung her head. She wiped her tears and slowly lifted her head, revealing a beautyfull, cheery smile. She extended her hand kindly to Sesshoumaru, who quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"Sesshoumaru. Let's be together... forever.... my Taiyoukai."

*********************************************************************************************************8888

**IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY WATCHING THIS STORY, PLEASE WATCH ME AS WELL. I WILL BE STARTING MY NEXT KAGOME X SESSHOUMARU STORY SHORTLY AND I AM SURE THAT YOU MAY WANT TO READ IT! PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM FOR MORE INFO!**

**WOOOOO!!!! After much procrastination, I have FINALLY added the last chapter. Yes, I will include an epilogue... but that may require some more procrastination :D Well, firstly, **

**ARIGATOU GENSAIMASHITA FOR READING!!! **

**I'm really glad that I got so much support from everyone, in reviews as well as hits! Thank you for reading, and please, watch me so that you may read my up coming Sesshoumaru x Kagome fic!**

**NOTE: The soon coming fic will actually be two up coming fics. 1 about a more realistic version, where Sesshoumaru is a busyness man and Kagome his secretary, now, what could POSSIBLY happen there, hmm? And the second, taking place in the feudal era, will tell about how Kagome and Sesshoumaru come to love eachother, though hardships come. So, please do watch me for more updates! **

**--Yuki!  
**


End file.
